


Pirates of the Caribbean: The Cursed Island

by TheMagnificentSoleil



Series: PotC: Jack and Sarah's Adventures [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: But maybe we can fix that, F/M, Falling in love is hard on Jack Sparrow, Fountain of Youth, Gleefully ignores the fourth and fifth films, How will Jack deal with Death, How will Jack deal with Immortality, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Sarah Margita is a bad ass and also a darling, Supernatural Adventures, True Love, Will Turner is cursed, falling in love is hard on the knees, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagnificentSoleil/pseuds/TheMagnificentSoleil
Summary: Jack impulsively rescues a woman from Barbossa, and she inches her way into his bed and his heart. Can she be his equal on land, and can they conquer the sea, land, and time itself? (Hint: Yes she can and yes they do)





	1. Acquisition

Prologue

Rummaging through the weapons cache in Shipwreck Cove, Jack Sparrow spoke in terse sentences to his second in command. "Get aboard her, Josh. Gain his trust. Any way you can." A particularly shiny, long blade drew his eye and the caress of his jeweled fingers. "Tell him I went mad when 'e stole my girl again, and you got tired of my ranting." A golden grin, and he vanished in a swirl of braids, staggering steps, and the click of bootheels.

Joshamee Gibbs grinned after his captain. Loyalty, friendship, and irritating twists and turns, topped off by a commanding voice and compelling eyes. That was Jack, all over. "Mad?" he mumbled. "Aye, shouldn't be hard to convince Barbossa of tha'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She indulged in her favorite fantasy while her maid wove braids all through her long hair. Her wedding day, dressed in fine silks, flowers everywhere. But instead of speaking her vows with a clear voice and shining eyes, she remained silent and downcast. Later, when her groom brought her to the bedchamber, he learned she had a hidden dagger, which she plunged into his heart. 

Should she turn the dagger on herself next? Something in her cried protest at that. Never, never. "You're nearly a married woman. Do you think you ought to dress your hair less like a maiden child?” the maid remarked. 

"An old maid I might be, but I'll still look a maid as long as I can," she returned. "And Mr. Downing will never marry me!" Off she went as usual, to wander alone and lost in thought. 

Chapter 1 - Acquisition 

The crew members he had gathered for the merchant ship he had commandeered were beginning to trust him a bit, he could tell. Not that it mattered, they were sworn to follow his orders. He was Captain. But it was nice to have some loyalty, to think that in a pinch, he might be able to count on some of these men. The ship was lovely, decently fast enough to suit him. But she was not the Pearl. 

He watched the lovely green island come closer, smiling softly. Tortuga was beautiful, intoxicating, and heady with possibility, yet he wanted a place to make plans without Barbossa knowing them. This small, ordinary island was the last place anyone would expect to find Captain Jack Sparrow. 

The feckless, irritating, mangy, double crossing bloody pirate former first mate of his had lured him to Tortuga with promises of reuniting and working together to locate the Fountain. Yet Barbossa still niggled with him over the matter of the Black Pearl's captaincy. In other words, he still claimed to be captain when in fact, everyone knew that it was he, Jack Sparrow, who was Captain. 

He strolled the streets, checking out the small main village. This was the sort of island where genteel older couples came when one of them needed a better clime than dreary old England. There were two taverns, but Jack was willing to bet that there was not much night life. No saucy wenches either, but he could live with that as long as he had Tortuga. 

As the sunset lit the horizon with golds, violets, and a shade of orange he wanted to taste, Jack sat outside the most "disreputable" pub and sipped rum. He felt at ease and happy. His mind was free to plan. Then an amazing thing happened. 

A young and very beautiful woman ran by in a flash of white with red ruffles. Jack got a clear glimpse of her terrified eyes before a crew member of the Pearl gave chase, laughing and holding a drawn sword. Struck dumb, Jack sat utterly still for a moment, and heard the detested sound of Barbossa's laughter in the distance. His reaction was immediate. He got up and chased swift and silent after the running pair. 

The crewman drove her straight into Barbossa's arms. She realized it at almost the last moment and tried to swerve away, but another pirate came out of seemingly nowhere and shoved her hard. Amazingly enough, the woman tried to throw a punch. Unfortunately, Hector anticipated it in time and blocked it, then drew a knife and held it to her throat, holding her tightly captive against his body. 

Hector laughed in twisted delight, and leaned in to claim her lips. Jack chose that moment to step forth with his own weapon drawn. His eyes were intent on Barbossa, but every sense was alert for treachery from all sides. He was aware of the Pearl's crew gathering around, and he was very aware of the young woman's terrified face. 

"The Cap'n...it's the Captain! It's Jack! Captain Jack!" The whisper ran amongst the crew. 

"Evening, gents," Jack called in a commanding voice. "Fine night for a bit of raping and plunder, eh?" 

Barbossa schooled his enraged features into a sarcastic smile. "Jack. So good to see you again. Kept yourself busy in the last few weeks?" 

"Chart didn't work out, did it?" Jack savored the shocked pause, risked a glance around at the shamed faces of what had once been his men. Could they be persuaded to follow him once more, especially since Barbossa had failed? Yes. Perhaps. "Truth be told, I doubt the item in question really exists. But I can lead you to a better plunder." 

"I've already got some," Barbossa pulled the woman tighter against him, his free hand caressing the little bit of cleavage that showed. She whimpered with terror. 

Jack pretended his enemy hadn't spoken. "I propose a trade, mate. The girl for the Pearl." 

Hector laughed. "I've got both Jack, or hadn't you noticed?" Believing Jack had a vested interest in his captive, Hector made an obvious show of caressing her more intimately, smiling smugly in the Captain's face. In a lightning move that caught him unprepared while he was distracted, Jack leaped forward and placed his blade right up against Hector's neck, trapping the arm that fondled those breasts. He pressed hard enough to scratch the first few layers of skin. 

Barbossa's hand was trapped against the woman's chest, who took further advantage of her captor's off balance state to jerk his hand to her mouth and sink her teeth into the tender pad of the thumb. Barbossa roared in shock, Jack grabbed his dagger arm and yanked it away from her throat. 

"Which would be worse, killing you or leaving you behind to rot?" Jack growled through clenched teeth. Backing up, he called out, "Who's with me, gents?" 

Confident that a fair bit of his former crew would follow him, Jack took a moment to sweep the lovely lady into his arms, then took off running towards the dock. The Pearl in his reach, so easily? He chortled with the joy of it. He'd even got the girl, so to speak! 

As he expected, the most loyal crewmembers had followed behind him. Only a few remained with Barbossa, and they could easily be replaced. Dragging the girl onto the deck, he faced the few who'd been left to guard her. Jack didn't even question the luck that blessed him, he just accepted it, and issued orders to Joshamee, Pintel and Ragetti to come up alongside the Sweet Angel. 

"Begging yer pardon Cap'n," Gibbs began. "But what about Barbossa?" 

"He can have the ship I came here in. I fully expect him to commandeer it." And Jack strode to the rail as the men on the other ship gathered, faces looking universally puzzled. "Men! The ship you've been serving under me on isn't truly my ship at all. This be her!" Jack waved his hand grandly, proudly, to indicate the Pearl. "Any that want to continue serving me are welcome aboard. And those that choose to seek their fortunes with the next captain who comes along, I'll not hold it against you." 

The crew looked at each other in contemplation. Several came, about twice the number he'd lost to Barbossa. The rest gave respectful touches of their hats or foreheads to him. Jack accepted this, and went to work, bawling out a heading, captive woman temporarily forgotten in his delight at being back aboard his ship. 

He did not in fact remember her until he was watching Barbossa negotiate with his new crew through his spyglass. She slowly came toward him, staggering in a fashion that told him clearer than words that she was a landlubber. 

"What's your name, luv?" 

She was staring at him, still clearly afraid but not with the rabid terror she had suffered during her encounter with Barbossa. She was attempting to appraise Jack. "Sarah Deverleigh." 

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, darling. Now. What's got you in such a tizzy?" He looked her over, noting her swaying, noting her frequent shivers that were almost full body shudders. He admired her bravery, to find herself aboard a pirate ship and yet approach the one who'd put her there. He did not want a woman looking at him with fear in her eyes. Jack wanted quite badly to wipe it from her mind. 

She was petite, coming only to his shoulder. In fact, he could easily rest his chin on top of her head. Her body was finely formed, her hair long and thick and black. Her face was a lovely oval with high cheekbones, a full mouth, and high clear forehead. Her eyes were large, framed by thick long lashes and were the most startling and enchanting shade of sea green he had ever seen on a woman. 

"You're a pirate." She said softly, giving another shiver. "I've heard awful stories about pirates. My aunt always warned me." 

"Well, you must not have heard enough stories about me, then. I'll not harm you, Miss Deverleigh." 

She hugged her arms over her chest, and glanced around at the men scurrying around her. She still couldn't stop shivering. Jack waited for her to accept his word. 

"You saved me from the other pirate. You don't know me, you're a pirate yourself, you didn't have to do that," she said, working it out. "And his men....could have turned against you! You risked yourself for me. So I believe you...." 

Someone brushed past her at that moment and she flinched back. 

"Listen up! This woman is Sarah, and she's under my protection! Anyone who lays a paw on her'll do without rum rations for three days! Unnerstann?" Jack issued his orders without taking his eyes from hers. 

Various calls of "Aye Captain!" came back to his, and her, ears. Jack nodded in satisfaction. Leaned closer, "That includes meself as well," with a faint leer. "I'll put you back ashore. We'll have to give Barbossa time to sail away, then we'll come about. You'll be home by morning." 

"I've nothing there to return to." Her eyes were downcast now. 

Jack swung back around from where he'd been looking over the rail. "How's that, luv?" 

"My parents are dead. I live with my aunt and uncle. He's arranged a fine marriage for me,” she shivered again, “and won't listen to me. Nor will he give me my inheritance until I do marry." 

The word inheritance caught Jack's interest. The word marriage in the same sentence with it doused that interest. "Simple enough Sarah lass. Tell him the name of your favorite bonny lad that you'd rather marry instead." 

The Pearl rode a swell and Sarah stumbled, grabbing the rail to steady herself. "No one else I'm interested in, I'm afraid." 

"Then we'll put you ashore wherever else you'd like. You'll be free, luv." Jack offered her what he valued most in the world. 

She seemed fascinated with the notion. "But I've nothing...." she nearly whispered. 

"Surely a young lady such as yourself can think of something worthwhile. Have you any skills, talents, hobbies, favorite pastimes?" 

"None that would serve aboard a ship." Jack raised an eyebrow. "I can dance quite well. I'm a skilled horsewoman, proficient with weapons, and I'm fluent in a few languages." 

"What languages?" Jack was becoming more and more intrigued by this woman. 

She shrugged negligently. "French, Spanish, and Mandarin Chinese." 

"Proficient with weapons, you said." Jack mused. "And you can dance? Show me." 

Sarah actually laughed. "I'm about to fall down every moment I'm on this ship, and you want me to dance?" 

The Captain smiled with her. "Very well, luv. Follow me around this ship. Mimic my movements and soon enough you'll learn how to roll your stride on a swaying deck, like an old hand you will." 

Sarah did follow Jack, but quickly became dizzy. His movements suited him, she needed her own pace. Sitting on the deck, she removed her shoes and stockings, stowing them carefully in a coil of rope. Her bare toes felt better on the rough warm deck. Sarah found her own swaying rhythm.

It was hard work, she was staggering with exhaustion, not unsteady legs, by the time Jack led her to his cabin a scant two hours later. "Sleep here darling." 

"But....this is yours." 

"It's customary for a guest of the captain to have the best he can offer." 

"But...no. I can't." 

"You'd rather choose a berth among me crew?" He asked incredulously. 

Sarah shook her head. "But where will you sleep?" 

Jack grinned at her, gold teeth glinting in the candlelight. "I'm a pirate luv. I can sleep anywhere." And with that he left her to her own devices.


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings intensify. Jack watches Sarah. Sarah drinks rum.

Jack returned to his cabin in the wee hours to find her sitting up in his bed clutching the blankets. "Captain Sparrow! How can I sleep with all this rocking!" 

Jack Sparrow regarded her for a moment. He could sort of, if he squinted really hard, almost understand what she meant. To him, sleeping on land was the difficult part. Everything was so still and there was so smell of salt. He stood silently staring at her for so long in fact, that she bit her lip and squirmed uncomfortably. Only then did he realize that she had stripped off her dress and was lying in his bed with only her chemise. He smiled suggestively, swaggering towards her and holding out the rum bottle. 

"Try some of this, Sarah luv. It'll help." 

She took it dubiously and took an experimental sip. "Going to turn me into a rumpot like yourself, Captain Sparrow?" 

The pirate only shrugged and grinned roguishly. Sarah turned bright red when he began stripping off his belt, weapons, and vest. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots, and she gasped as the bed dipped down from his weight. He glanced curiously over his shoulder at her and went right back to undressing. 

She held herself absolutely still. He had promised not to hurt her. What if he expected that she would.....comply....with his demands? He interrupted her thoughts by standing up and taking hold of one of the pillows. He then went to the doorway, glanced back at her, and left. "Night Sarah" 

She got up, padded to the portal and peeked at him. Jack was settling the pillow on the charts on his desk. Sarah stared at him for a few minutes, willing to sleep in that uncomfortable position for her sake, before she lay back and tried to relax, sipping a little more of the rum. She thought about getting up, telling him to lie down on his own bed, but every time she pictured them side by side, nervousness tightened her stomach. 

His voice was so nice. It came from deep in his chest, and already she'd heard him sound commanding, threatening, and playful. His voice could have a rough purr to it that she.....liked. Quite a bit. A few sips again, and warmth spread through her, and lassitude. She slept. 

The next two weeks passed in similar fashion. Some late nights, Jack found himself wandering into his cabin and gazing at the woman lying in his bed. Eyes wandering over her peaceful and trusting repose, he asked himself why he was keeping her at a distance. Inevitably, the answer came to him. When he brought her aboard, he promised her she had nothing to fear from him, and she believed him. She trusted him. All unknowing. 

One night, she was restless, and stirred often. Jack stood close to her. He watched her sleep many times. She shared his cabin after all. Why not gaze upon her? At times, the temptation to scent that luxurious hair was nigh irresistible. And Jack was unaccustomed to denying himself what he wanted, so he would select a tiny braid and hold it beneath his nostrils. Like flowers, it was. Whole fields of them. Sarah rolled, and Jack let the braid slither out of his grasp, enjoying the silky slide from between the pads of his fingers. The shoulder strap of her shift slipped down, letting more flesh spill out, and a nipple was revealed.

Jack froze, staring at the little brown nub. The cooler air of the cabin combined with the fabric rubbing just beneath made it crinkle up into a tight peak. He knew now just how sensitive her nipples were, and felt such intense desire his stomach ached. Licked his lips, bending down slowly over her still form. This was an opportune moment, oh yes, the most opportune he could possibly have.

The fantasy formed, of himself blowing gently across it, taking it into his mouth. Jack's tongue actually came out and extended, hovering inches above her. She would wake.....

Jack knew how to seduce a woman. From the most proper lady to the loosest whore, he knew how to cajole, arouse, and reduce the staunchest objections to helpless whimpers. But with this woman he was frozen in the image of her recoiling in disgust and storming off. Never to talk to him again. Declaring her trust in him gone. His heart squeezed painfully and he backed away hastily, almost knocking things down in his haste to take his dangerous presence from her.

Fucking stupid bastard! He scolded himself once out on the deck. You're in big trouble, you goddamned idiot! Huge. How can you go barmy over a girl!? Jack punched the wall he was standing next to, cursing more vividly. Then frowned and stalked off to find bandages and salve and strong drink.

Sarah began to develop her sea legs. She had no seasickness at all, which Jack said was a good sign. She even began to be friends with some of the men and lost her nervousness of them. Once she was able to walk without wobbling, Jack demanded that she prove her skill in weaponry. 

Nervously Sarah held the sword Gibbs had loaned to her, facing a Captain with a deadly serious face and drawn saber. He waited for her to strike the first blow, and he parried easily, pushing her blade with a hard snap that jarred her shoulder. Her eyes flashed in an irritated spark that Jack saw, and secretly enjoyed. She swept her blade again, this time at his midsection, and much more quickly. 

That set the pace for the remaining exercise. Sarah was small, and light, and very graceful. She was faster than Jack, but he was stronger. And when he began testing her footwork by pressing her in tight little circles, her discovered her lithe dancing. But in the end he forced her, with his taller and heavier stance, down on the deck. 

Sarah's chest heaved, her knees pressed against the rough deck. She glared up at Jack who merely smirked at her. "Do you surrender?" My God, never had she heard a voice sound so like silk. 

"Captain...!" Her own body and mind's reactions to this seemingly simple question rattled her badly. Her breath came even faster, her face flushed a deep red. She was not ready for the powerful jolt of attraction she felt for him, and tears began welling in her eyes. 

Jack's face went from smirking to inscrutable. He sheathed his blade, turned on his boot heel, and stalked away. The crew suddenly found tasks elsewhere, and so she was left to stand up alone and find something to do. 

Jack left her alone the rest of that day, but the next morning he suggested they go up to the crow's nest, eyes twinkling, practically bouncing with eagerness. 

"Are you serious? Me, climb up there? Are you forgetting the days I wobbled, nay, half crawled over the deck?" Sarah half laughed. "And the nights I cried myself to sleep because of the rocking?" 

Jack looked at her seriously. "I had no idea you cried yourself to sleep luv. If you'd told me, I'd have held you in me arms to comfort you." And a roguish look appeared on his face as Sarah gazed at him in sputtering shock. 

He convinced her, of course, by sheer charm and force of personality. She climbed the rigging with him just below her, offering encouragement and even threatening to look up her skirts if she didn't make better time. About halfway up the breeze whipped harder, and she froze, unable to climb either up or down. She clung to the ropes which were biting into her hands, struggling to hold back tears. At some point, she knew, her shaking limbs would simply give out, and she would fall. 

The ropes shook, and Sarah nearly screamed. Warmth pressed against her back, and the scent of rum was spicy and strong in her nostrils. "I'm here luv. Now climb." Jack's voice spoke gently in her ear. He was bracing her with his own body, tough brown hands right next to hers, and corded thighs bracing her own legs. With his help she made it the rest of the way, but then froze again getting on the platform itself. Jack had to climb over her and help her up. 

There was a strong breeze and Sarah was almost queasy with the fear of falling or tipping. She clung to Jack, couldn't seem to make her hands let go. He allowed it, bent his head over hers so his long hair fell all around her face. 

"Sarah. Sarah, you must look up. It's an amazing sight, I swear." His hands were gently caressing her hair and she couldn't breathe, couldn't look up. 

Jack chuckled throatily and she finally found the courage to look up...right into his deep brown eyes. For a long moment they simply stared at each other. Finally his gaze flicked to her mouth and Sarah gasped. His hands were firm, almost rough, as he grasped her upper arms and turned her around. 

Sarah cried out now, she couldn't help it. For spread out before her was the deep blue rolling sea in all it's vast expanse. The strong sea breeze blew into her face, teased her nostrils, and stirred her hair. Jack's arms went around her and his mouth breathed softly in her ear. "Beautiful." 

Sarah fell in love at that moment. Whether with Jack or the sea she could not be sure, possibly both. For hours she stayed there with him, and he held her, saying nothing. Her last vestiges of terror of the sea vanished utterly during that time, and a deep love of it filled her in it's place. The beauty of it was profound, the endless rolling swells, the black depths, the sounds it made. It was lovely, and wild, and endless and exciting. 

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs called up. "We be needing you at the helm." 

"Aye Mr. Gibbs. I'll be there in a moment." Though she knew he had been holding her the entire time, Sarah was suddenly deeply aware of the strength of his lean body into which she was leaning, the muscled arms around her waist, and realized that he had been occasionally nuzzling her hair while she was preoccupied by her splendid view. And she melted against him, completely unable to stop her body's reaction. 

She turned around on weak knees and was met once again by that liquid gaze. Trying desperately to control herself and not seem a silly girl with a mad crush, Sarah stammered, "Thank you so much Captain.....err, Jack. This....was so lovely." Stirred by the power of her emotions, she then blurted, "It is so beautiful and wonderful!" 

She was staring at him with soft desire in her eyes, longing in every line of her face. Like he was the most wonderful, strongest, most handsome man she'd ever known. Jack felt his heart lift, and swell. She was intoxicating! 

Those soft lips curled up in a genuine smile of joy. "The pleasure is all mine, milady." No doubt of the innuendo in that purr! "Shall we descend to the deck so I may stand my watch?" 

Captain Jack went to the wheel and Sarah went to the captain's quarters. She could not rest. Her body ached in ways that long ago she had put aside. She drank rum, sitting on the side of Jack's bed, and brooded. At one point she lay on the pillows and fell into a restless dream. Jack held utterly still for her, his eyes soft and open and melting, while she stripped off every layer of clothing from him. Sarah jerked awake from this dream with a soft moan, and took several more swallows of rum. 

Just as she finished drinking Jack slammed the door to his quarters open and staggered inside. He appeared to have imbibed a fair amount more rum than she had, though perhaps not by much. He spotted her, stopped moving for a moment, and then smiled extremely roguishly. "Hello, Sarah. Need help getting ready for bed?" 

He set his hat down on his dresser and swung towards her. Sarah was already off the bed by then, and they were circling once again, testing each other's footwork, with no swords this time. "Perhaps you are the one who needs help...getting ready." 

"Darling...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm ALWAYS ready." They were face to face by now, and Sarah could not help laughing. 

She wasn't laughing AT him, exactly. He was just the most supremely confident man she'd ever met. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and keep her tipsy giggles in. "Is that so, Captain? Jack? I'm tempted to test that theory." 

"Be my guest darling!" He spread his arms invitingly. 

"Uhhh, perhaps I'll pass..for now. Tell me a story, Jack. A pirate story." Was it her imagination, or did Jack look disappointed? 

They sat on the floor and drank rum, and told each other their stories. Sarah told him about her parents dying, one after the other of malaria, and being taken in by her uncle on the island where Barbossa captured her. He told her about aspiring to be Captain, and his deal with Davy Jones that later had to be broken. Sarah spoke of her first love David, the only man she'd given herself to, who sailed away from the island suddenly. She believed her uncle might have driven him off. And only three months ago her engagement was arranged. 

"He's much older than me, and extremely rich. But it's not his age that bothers me....he's just so cold! No love, no compassion. Or so it seems to me." Sarah yawned hugely, causing herself to lose her balance and nearly flop back onto the floor. Her words had become more and more slurred. "I need to sleep Jack." 

She tried to take off her stylish ladies boots, which were becoming quite worn and tattered after the time on the Pearl, though she wore them only half the time. Her fingers felt thick and stupid, and her eyes wouldn't focus properly. She couldn't do it. Jack brushed her hands aside and unlaced them for her. She gazed at his hands as he drew off her boots and the thin socks she had underneath, leaving her feet bare. His hands were nice. Very elegant and graceful, also quite strong. 

She yelped when he unexpectedly tickled her bare feet. She jerked them back, but he grabbed her ankles and held her in place, still tickling her soles. Sarah fell back, giggling wildly. Jack released her ankles and crawled up her body swiftly. Sarah couldn't help groaning. He reached her face and took her lips in a sensuous kiss. 

His lips were so soft. His tongue was firm when it slid between her lips and teased hers. He moved his head back and forth over her, kissing her more and more deeply. Jack shifted his legs and Sarah felt a hot hardness pressing between her thighs. She groaned into his mouth. Neither of them felt the Pearl rocking more than usual. 

"Captain! There's a squall blowing up, a bad 'un by the looks of it!" Ragetti's voice, and a pounding on the door, startled them apart. Jack groaned a muffled curse and staggered to his feet. Casting a despairing and apologetic glance at Sarah, he grabbed his hat and strode off to do his duty. 

It was indeed a bad squall. The Pearl rocked violently, groaning in protest as the wind lashed at her hard. Swells took her high, then tossed her down to the very bottom with near crushing force. It took all Jack's strength and skill to steer. At last the storm blew itself out, just before his arms gave out, and Mr. Cotton took his place. Jack crawled, clinging to rails and ropes, to his cabin, and found it in disarray and Sarah clinging to the bed with the sheets wound around her to keep her in place, face deathly pale. 

Jack was too exhausted to do anything more than strip off his wet coat and vest, remove his belts, and change his shirt. Then he crawled into bed with her, wrapped his arms tight around her, and pulled her face into his shoulder. Thus comforting each other, they calmed, slowly, and they slept.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, pure and simple smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters this week because they really do go together. The chapters I mean. And also....the characters.

He was not in the cabin when she woke next morn, and venturing out, she found him too busy to speak more than a word or two to her. She set to work with the men trying to repair what could be, learning that they were heading towards a safe port to make repairs and resupply. It was only when they docked that the Captain came towards her with that lovely smile on his face. 

He offered her his arm and they strolled off the Pearl as if going to a picnic in the park. "It occurred to me that you might like more clothing. And some trinkets maybe." Jack handed her a little purse that jingled, filled with gold coins. 

Sarah stared at him. "The markets are straight ahead." Jack went on. "I'll be back on this dock at sunset. Think you'll be all right by yourself, or shall I send Mr. Ragetti with you?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he teased her, feeling more comfortable and easy with her, after their drunken bonding of last night. Not to mention the kiss, which he was trying his best not to think about. 

"You're letting me go to wander freely? What if I don't come back?" 

Jack gave her an intense, searching look. "You're free Sarah. You've always been free...with me. If you choose to stay with me and sail on the Pearl, be back here at sunset. If not," he shrugged as if he did not care, "You're still welcome to the coin and whatever it may buy you." With that, he gave her a gentle shove towards the direction of the marketplace, and wheeled off to the left after his men. 

What, indeed, if she didn't come back? Jack bit his lip at the thought. He would not force her to choose him. Though he did have more inclination to make advances towards her, after....his breath quickened at the memory of her body rising to meet his. How many times had he slid his hand down his breeches, choosing one of two fantasies? On the one hand, her as a virgin, being woken by him to the pleasures of her own body, eyes changing to wonder and joy as he brought her to heretofore unimagined bliss. 

One the other hand, her as a more experienced woman, as her age seemed to suggest, without all the hysterics and drama and tears maidens were prone to. No obstacle to stop him as he slid home inside her, only a slick unbarred passage. Well now he knew didn't he? A lucky young lout named David had been her first, had the pleasure of that firm lush body. Jack stopped and pressed a hand to his head, aroused once again over Miss Deverleigh. He simply had to get her off of his mind! 

She walked to the marketplace with many thoughts in her head. This pirate captain was certainly showing a lot of trust in her! She could easily find the authorities, turn him in, never see him again and keep his gold even. It showed his own quality, she felt. He was trustworthy, so extended trust to her assuming her to be the same, which she was. Even if she didn't want to be aboard the Pearl and never see Jack again, she would not betray him to those that would hang him. Jack was exciting and intelligent, not at all like pirates her Aunt Selena had talked about. Sarah wanted to learn more about him!

The first thing Sarah bought with the money he'd given her was a bath in a relatively respectable inn. She did her best to stay clean, but aboard a ship it was difficult at best. While waiting for her water, she tried to brush out the worst of the tangles in her long hair. Ohhhh, the bliss of soaking her entire body in hot water! And the flowery scented bar of soap delighted her feminine senses. She'd asked that her dress be washed and repaired while she bathed as well. It was two hours before she sat in front of the mirror, clean and in clean clothes, weaving braids throughout her freshly washed, soft hair. 

Many women liked to loiter in the market, and haggle. Sarah generally made up her mind as to what she wanted, and then got it. A few simple dresses, some new boots and three pairs of slipper shoes with good tread, and a couple of boy's trousers and shirts suited her wardrobe requirements, at least for the immediate future. She did browse through the trinkets, and bought matching green earrings and bracelet, the jewels looked just like emeralds but were inexpensive enough that she doubted it. She also bought a bandanna similar to Jack's, except dark green to match her eyes. As these were being wrapped up for her, she looked off into the distance, admiring the nice little town. 

And saw Captain Jack in that distance, tete a tete with a woman. A woman with an extremely low cut gown and a lot of lipstick, rouge, and eye makeup, slipped her arm round Jack's waist and leaned her face in very close to Jack's as if to kiss. He smiled down into her painted face, murmured something in her ear which she laughed merrily at, and they strolled off quite cozily clinging to each other. 

She took her packages almost in a daze and walked aimlessly. Was that the kind of woman he desired? She recalled his kiss just before the storm. It was so intense, and there was so much desire between them...what would have happened if not for that storm? With purpose now, Sarah chose her path. She had a few more things to buy. 

An hour later, she watched the beautiful orange disk slide lower to the purple and pink tinged horizon, fidgeting nervously. Her purchases were wrapped and stacked neatly at her feet. Was she daft to come back to a pirate ship which she hadn't chosen to board? Would Jack change his mind when he saw her and say, "Sorry lass, I've no use for a silly woman aboard me vessel."? Had he given her the money so she would buy passage elsewhere instead? 

The crew began to appear on dock, hurrying and each carrying something for the ship's galley. They all appeared quite happy, and several gave her smiles, nods, or called quick greetings to her. Another knot of crew appeared, managing several barrels, several of which contained rum, she was sure. 

"Oi, lass!" The Captain's pleasant rumble sounded. "Need help with those packages?" He carried nothing, and swaggered towards her with a carefree smile and a relaxed attitude. "Let's get aboard then. Tomorrow me ship's repairs will be complete and we will get under way again. Have fun today, did you, love?" 

Well, it seemed he did welcome her on the Pearl after all. She took herself off to his cabin as soon as she could, to prepare herself. Sarah paced before the door until she heard him outside, and she went out to see how her new look would impress him. Her eyes were carefully outlined in kohl, rouge darkened her cheeks, and red brought out her full pouty lips. She had unlaced her gown down farther than she'd ever dared in front, revealing more of her firm breasts. Jack took one long look at her, sweeping his brown eyes up and down her body. He scowled. 

"That look does not become you at all, darling. Go wash your face." And he turned away. Sarah was too blinded by humiliation to notice the pause he took, and the deep shuddering breath he drew. She missed his dark look and muttered, "God, help me!" and missed the discreet hand to his breeches to adjust himself. 

Jack could not stay away however, not after that. He was a brave man, and had faced far worse terrors than a woman painting herself as a whore to get his attention. And get his attention was exactly what she was trying to do. What he feared revealing to her was how well she'd succeeded. Jack opened his cabin door and strode in, eyes finding her immediately.

She was sitting quietly in a chair, head down and hair tumbling all around her face and shoulders. Her face was well scrubbed but her eyes were puffy and red. She looked up at him. "Am I so ugly that not even paint can make me pretty to you?" 

He was utterly taken aback. "Is that what you think?" 

She stood and moved very close to him. "I saw you with that woman today. That's the kind of woman you like." 

Her lower lip was pooching out even more than usual, though she was trying hard to keep it in, and her lovely green eyes were accusing. That lip riveted him. He wanted to nibble it and crush that pouting jealous anger to powder. "And you thought to make yourself look that way, so I would find you attractive?" He did not wait for an answer. 

"Sarah lovely, do you have any idea of the torment you put me through?" She looked shocked. "Night after night I watch you sleep, in my bed, and stand over you, eyes roving over the face of an angel." His finger slid from her cheekbone to her chin, making her jump. "Night after night I fight to control myself. Sometimes I touch your silky hair." He caught up one of the slim braids throughout her hair and brought it to his nose, eyes closing as he inhaled it's rich scent. 

"Did you ever think that perhaps I sought such a woman's company, a saucy wench, to purge my desire for you? What would a woman like you want with a pirate lover?" Jack dropped his eyes like a shy boy and mumbled, almost too quietly for her to hear, "You deserve better'n what I can give you."

Many things rearranged themselves in Sarah's mind and heart in a matter of seconds. She sidled even closer to him, looking searchingly into those beautiful eyes, and was struck by two things. First, his nervousness of what she would decide, be it rejection or acceptance of him. Secondly, the desire in his eyes. It was just like her dream, his eyes soft and open and melting. Desire to complete the dream raged strong in her. She would not deny it anymore. 

Finally admitting that she wanted to do so, she touched his long dreadlocked hair, feeling it's texture and intimately weaving her fingers through it until she reached his head. With a hand on either side of his face, she stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs. Stretching up on her tiptoes, Sarah pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. 

Instantly they were catapulted back into the moment of the last kiss, as if the storm had never interrupted them. His mouth was hot, and fierce, and demanding. She tightened her fingers in his hair and heard a distinct groan rumble from his throat. 

When they broke to breathe, she noted that Jack had already stripped off his belt and pouch and was currently struggling with his vest. Eagerly her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, feverishly working to expose his body to her. Once he tore off his vest Jack held still, but his body thrummed with heat and powerful longing. Once the shirt hung open, his scars were revealed to her. She sucked in a breath, caressing the bullet holes and knife marks. With her fingertips she followed the path of a long puckered one on his belly, pondering it's meaning, the horrible pain it must have caused, the miracle of him standing before her now. His breath came more and more raggedly. "Oh Jack...thank God you survived!" 

Sarah began kissing his neck. Mmm, he definitely liked that, judging by the way he tilted his head back and shivered. His chest was next, and kissing him here made him tremble and flex his fingers. She brushed her lips over his nipples, and he sighed, tossing his head from side to side. She swiped them with her tongue and he moaned throatily. His hands came up to her hips and began pulling her skirts up, bunching the fabric in his fists. "You need to think long and hard about what you're doing, love. I'll take you to bed, oh god yes I'm willing. But you'll be marked a pirate's woman after that. And I might not be inclined to let you go...once I've had you." 

Sarah swallowed hard. "I'm not a highborn lady Jack. Nor a trollop. Just a woman, a woman who wants to make her life her own. And live the way SHE chooses, to embrace the passions and joys this life has to offer." 

Jack tilted his head quizzically. "There's more to life than pleasure Sarah, much as I can't believe the words are coming out of me mouth." 

Her lips quirked. She spoke to the past, to her loving parents and her staid, overprotective aunt and uncle. "Then let me live life to the fullest, and be scarred like you. Let me choose my fate for myself. With both hands so I will!" 

The pirate captain's eyes glazed with raw desire. Quickly his fingers found her naked thighs and stroked erotic designs over them. Sarah hastily pulled his shirt completely off, and devoted herself to kissing each of his scars, in a few cases actually tracing the outline with her tongue. When she was finished, Jack was clenching his teeth and breathing heavily. "How long will you make me stand here like this, Sarah?" 

His trousers were very obviously tented. Sarah smiled impishly and cupped the bulge in her palm, pressing in and gently moving her hand up and down. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he impatiently put his arms around her and pulled her roughly to the bed. She was able to stop him only long enough to take her dress off, then he pushed her down in just her chemise and crouched over her on all fours. 

He kissed her face very lovingly to begin, tracing a circle from her forehead, around her cheeks, and to her chin. Then he went to her neck with heated kisses that seared her skin. He kissed her neck with those soft lips and firm tongue, nipped at her collarbones, and grazed the tops of her breasts until gooseflesh broke out all over her body. 

Jack growled and pulled at the chemise until it began to tear. She was hard pressed to lift herself up enough and get it off fast enough to placate him. As soon as it was tossed aside, he went after her breasts like a starving man. Sarah lay in a haze of pleasure. Jack's mustache and the braids of his beard brushed and tickled her skin everywhere he kissed her, and he did kiss her everywhere. One nipple was treated to a luxurious tongue bath while his fingers flicked over it's twin leisurely. Then he switched places and did it to the other before moving down to caress her legs with his sensuous mouth. 

Jack held one ankle in his grasp and kissed her calf, brought his tongue to play over the back of her knee, switched suddenly to tease her thigh on the other leg. Then he moved up to nibble at her fingers, kiss inside her wrists and elbows, once again changed tactics to suckle her tender navel. His approach to foreplay seemed random and haphazard, but everything he did was with purpose and very thorough. 

She was whimpering. Her skin was tender and hot. Her breath came short. The liquid heat between her legs begged for relief. Jack stood up and pulled his breeches off rapidly, revealing another part of his body that she fervently hoped she'd get to explore before too much longer. His face was drawn and tense, his body sheened lightly with sweat. His eyes flicked over her body lounging on his bed. "Sarah....Sarah love, you're so beautiful!" 

She looked at his long length standing straight out from bushy dark hair. It seemed to swell more just from her curious look. Propping herself up on one elbow, she reached out and wrapped her hand firmly around his erection. Jack moaned, and Sarah felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the cabin. She trembled in time with Jack's body, then he stretched himself out beside her. "Please don't stop Sarah. Don't you dare stop." 

"No Jack," she answered huskily. "I won't, count on that." Sarah rose onto her knees next to him and indulged her desire to kiss him everywhere. The scar on his stomach got more treatment from her tongue, and she felt his muscles there tighten and release rhythmically. She nipped and grazed her teeth over his slim hips, and swirled her tongue over the tops of his thighs. 

Her lovely captain was making continuous breathless grunts now, and his manhood strained towards her mouth of it's own lusty will. Sarah wanted him badly, but was nervous that she couldn't please him. As she hovered uncertainly above her, her hair brushed over his thighs. Jack groaned, and spoke in a voice little more than a growl. "You're teasing a pirate, luv, and that's not something you want to do for too long." 

Sarah chuckled breathlessly as she took a firm grip on his throbbing manhood and stroked him with her tongue. Jack's loud gasp caused a bolt of intense desire, and her slick folds contracted in longing. She licked her way up the underside of his shaft while Jack writhed. "Ohhh..you're so...good at that!"

The power she held over this lusty, charming, eccentric pirate was intoxicating. Sarah kept her eyes upon to his face to watch it contort as she slipped her lips over his head. His every expression of enjoyment fanned her own desire into crashing waves of heat. He was clutching the sheets now, arching his hips up. Cords stood out on his neck as he strained to hold still. 

She pushed her mouth down deeper over him, until he was about halfway embedded between her lips. Jack uttered a choked cry. Sarah moaned and kept pushing her mouth down, carefully easing him as deep as she could manage. She had to get used to the size and thickness of him, it had been long since she'd been with a man. 

"Ahhhhh" Jack muttered. His chest was heaving. He had raised his head to watch her face as she tasted him. "Sarah...so wonderful..mmm!" his voice trailed off in a moan. 

Sarah closed her eyes and focused on him. With one hand gripping the base of him strongly and pumping with slight jerking motions, she slid her mouth back and forth over him, steady and a bit rapidly. Jack closed his eyes also, need building steadily in him until grunts and cries of pleasure were torn from his throat. Somehow she managed to take him deeper with every stroke until her lips bumped against the fingers still gripping his root. Jack grimaced, he could not open his eyes. He felt as if he were drowning, but it was a little death he craved desperately. 

He wound his fingers through her hair, not intending to push her head but wanting to have even more contact with her. He'd desired this woman since he saw her running past him on that island, he knew that now. It was her outward beauty surely, but so much more. Since he'd had her aboard, she'd seen him with clear eyes, knowing his honesty and integrity, and accepting of his faults. She knew him, he felt instinctively, and she had the same seeds of hunger and longing to live free forever that he had. 

He craved her even more, and so he tugged her hair gently with his fingers until she released his throbbing cock with a slight popping sound of breaking suction. "Sarah love, it's my turn now." 

And flipped her onto her back and slid down until his chest was between her legs, grinning absolutely wolfishly into her eyes.


	4. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Enjoy!

Jack inched his way farther down her lovely small body, feeling her skin slide along his. His elegant fingers caressed her bottom as he draped her legs over his shoulders and gave a tender kiss to the top of her moist curls. He breathed in deeply of her aroused scent. "Ahhhhh." 

Sarah moaned and tossed her head back momentarily. He gazed up at her, loving the flush to her skin, the haze in her green eyes, the beads of sweat on her forehead, and the tight nipples on her pert breasts. He wanted her pleasure as much as his own, in fact his would be gained by giving her ecstasy. Jack had denied himself so long, as had Sarah apparently, that this joining was going to be doubly explosive. 

"Hold still now, love. If you can," Jack lowered his head and began to tease between her lips with the tip of his tongue. He tasted her everywhere, the wet swollen folds, the rigid button at the top, her damp opening. She cried out, moaned his name, and undulated her hips until Jack thought he would go mad. And still he relentlessly traced her with just his tongue tip, flicking it rapidly over her. 

She reached for him, trying to touch his face and force him to the pressure she wanted. He grinned against her and took her hands, lacing his fingers with his and holding her captive. Now she could barely wiggle. And Jack was free to do what he wanted. Now he did stop teasing, and pushed the broad flat of his tongue between her lips, licking hard and steadily. 

Sarah whimpered, writhed the little bit she was able, and pulled her hands against his grip desperately. To what purpose she did not even know, but what he was doing to her was not something she was able to just lie still and take. Moans crested steadily from her mouth as Jack licked and kissed her. The bristles of his facial hair stimulated her in sensitive places she didn't even know she had. 

She was making so much noise in fact, that he stopped and looked up at her, a bit amused. "Am I hurting you, luv?"

"N..no! It's just...so amazing!" Sarah pumped her hips, desperately wanting his fantastic mouth again. 

"Didn't your young man do this to you?" Jack breathed hotly on her clit, blew a gentle stream of air over her labia, delighting in her gasp. 

"Yes...but it wasn't...he didn't do it like that!" 

Jack kissed her swollen glistening pussy open mouthed and deep tongued. Stopped to ask innocently, "Like what darling?" Returned to his delightful work. 

Sarah was almost beyond words. "He didn't....you put your tongue inside...oh GOD! Ohhh..ohh your mustache.....Jack!"

Jack struggled along with Sarah. She tasted so good, and she made such lovely sounds. He began to moan with her, into her, and this shattered the bubble of pleasure he had made and she was in bliss. She wailed, and went rigid beneath him, and he tasted a different wetness from her. His breath came hard and fast from his nostrils. Sarah shook slightly, feeling the intense bliss waves pound over her. 

Just as she began to come down, Jack slipped a finger inside her, testing her and stretching her for his entry, at the same time moving up her body to get close to her face. Her folds convulsed around him. "Oh, Jack!" she cried on a sob. He cried out, withdrew his finger, and positioned himself between her spread thighs. 

"I'm sorry darling, I can't wait any longer!" He took himself in hand and pressed the tip into her inviting heat. Her body took him and clenched round him, pulling him deeper in. He pressed in steadily, doing his best to go slowly, but he was so hot and eager. 

Sarah wrapped arms and legs around him, urging him. Little coos of encouragement and pleasure spurred him on. His face was a rictus of apparent agony, eyes unfocused. He pushed all the way inside her and stayed for a moment, body taut and trembling. 

An impatient wiggle of her hips, and he arched his hips, pulling back until he nearly popped out, then drove slowly and steadily back inside. "More Jack! Please!" Sarah begged wildly, clawing his back. 

"Ahhh!" he cried, and unleashed his passion. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, that's why he went slowly at first. She was so small, but she was so wild, so demanding. Her pleading nails on his back drove all thought from Jack's mind. He buried his face in the dark hair that spread out beneath her on the pillow, moving his hips hard and fast. Their bodies slapped together and soft grunts filled the air. 

"Jack. Jack!" Sarah's voice was extremely sultry now. "Mmmmmm take me harder Jack!" Her sentence ended on a high pitched cry. Her hands moved from his back to his chest, to his biceps, greedily stroking his skin as he held himself up and pumped himself in and out of her. Her cries were increasing in pitch and frequency, as were his own. 

The slick fist anchoring his cock to her luscious small body squeezed and contracted repeatedly around him. She grew warmer, then suddenly very hot. Jack's eyes kept squinting shut, but he forced them open to witness her orgasm. Sarah's eyes squeezed shut, her whole face knotted. The cries became unintelligible shrieks sounding almost like his name and that of the Almighty. Her knees came up and gripped his thighs tightly. 

He kept moving, mouth open on sounds of pleasure at her sensual release. The little beauty's chest heaved as she caught her breath, she raised her head and nipped at his lips. Once more winding her fingers into his hair, she gripped his head hard and stared burningly into his eyes. "Come for me Jack. Come inside me and make me all yours." She barely whispered the words against his mouth. 

Jack tossed his head back, teeth clenched with unbearable ecstasy. He slid his hands down beneath her to grip her tiny soft bottom, lifting her off the bed, holding her still for his frantic thrusts. He jerked himself in and out as fast and as hard as he could. Only a few more strokes pushed him over the edge and he held himself still above her, body shuddering and voice gasping out loud exhalations as he emptied spasm after spasm within her. 

He managed to collapse next to her as opposed to on top of her. He was so hot, his chest heaving as he regained his breath. Sarah was in a similar bedraggled state. At this point, most women wanted to drape themselves over him when all he wanted was to breathe, and cool off. Jack felt a foolish desire to pull her into his arms, hear stories about her childhood and tell her his own. 

Struggling with intense emotion, he rolled over, turning his back on her. What was wrong with him? It would be far better if he put Sarah ashore. Let her find some honourable man who would delight in her charms and never hurt her. Far away from his ship, far away from him. He would never hear her voice again.

Misery filled him. Swiftly he rolled back to face her, assuring himself of her very real and close presence beside him. Sarah was almost asleep already. At his movement she glanced at him. Her hand crept across the bed to entwine with his fingers. Jack smiled a deeply contented smile as his eyes drifted shut. Sarah watched him for awhile before sleep claimed her as well.


	5. Negotiating Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah realizes what the life of a pirate entails, and begins to try to find her place in such a world

Chapter 5 - Negotiating Terms 

Jack Sparrow awoke to a femininely fragrant, softly snuggly armful of small naked woman. Contemplating his situation, he felt that it might be the finest way for any man to wake up, ever. She stirred, moaned softly, and stretched. Jack kept his arms around her and thoroughly enjoyed the feel of her movements against his skin. Then her lovely eyes blinked open sleepily. 

"Good morning, luv," he said softly and kissed her lips, gently, questioningly. He was more than ready for another round of loving with her, but some women weren't accepting of that. She returned the kiss warmly enough, and one hand tightened on the back of his head. Blood surged to his cock. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked huskily. His hands roamed over her soft curves. She stilled his touch with a wince and a smile. 

"I'm sore Jack. You made me feel so good, so delicious, but I am a bit sore." Her hands caressed his forearms and up to his shoulders. "Oh my, Jack, you are so tempting!" 

He tried to control himself, honestly he did. But he was just a man after all. One hand slid from her side, to her hips, and gently pried between her thighs. The slight stroke made her wince, again. "Oooh! It feels good, but it'll just hurt me more Jack. Give me a bit of time." 

Reluctantly he accepted that he would not be having sex at that moment. But he could not help, he absolutely was unable to stop himself, from pressing his hardness against her thigh as he let her slide away from him on the bed. Startled, she glanced back and down. Her eyes widened. 

"I can, however, do something for YOU!" 

It took only moments for Jack to be reduced to helpless whimpering, hands fisted in the sheets as Sarah's head bobbed leisurely below his waist. How could she do that, he wondered vaguely. How could she take him so deeply with such a pretty little mouth? He knew vividly what it looked like, the image danced behind his closed eyelids. Her full lips stretched around his rigid flesh, a dreamy look on her features. 

Suddenly she jerked her mouth back to the sensitive head, one hand curling around the rest of him and moving swiftly up and down. Her mouth was so tight, stars swam in his vision. A guttural cry escaped him. Her fist pumped faster and tighter. No man can withstand such treatment, and he gave in to her willingly, gave in to the demand her tugging lips made. 

She sat quietly on the bed while he slowly recovered. At last he opened his eyes and raised up on his elbows. "You're quite a bit more woman than you look Sarah luv. Not that I'm complaining, mind. I'm just curious about the source of your delightful carnal knowledge." 

Sarah grinned at him. "Would it not satisfy your curiosity, to know that I simply want to please you?" 

"Aye lass, 'tis plain that my pleasure increases yours. The reverse is true for me. But I've been with many a comely and saucy wench, and I've learned the ways of a woman's body. Are you saying that your David was such an able teacher?" 

Her eyes softened at the mention of her first love and a dreamy smile played round the corners of her mouth. "Yes. We loved to play games with sex, liked to invent different ways of giving enjoyment to each other. At least, we thought we were inventive, but truly we were just discovering what countless couples before us had already."

They began to dress, and Jack moved the pillow on his desk back to the bed with a single raised eyebrow. Sarah blushed at the implications. Jack hadn't actually slept on the desk since that first night, he'd rigged a hammock in the corner. Yet still, he wouldn't have to do that anymore, now that they had shared the bed they would likely do so again. And he wanted to make sure she knew it. 

All that day, Sarah was dreamy. Mr. Gibbs had to snap his fingers in her face once or twice to bring her attention back to the sailing lessons he was giving her. The second time it happened he looked in exasperation in the direction she was staring, and saw his Captain across the deck, lounging on the rail and giving the young lady a very sultry look indeed. "So that's the way of it," he muttered. 

Sarah wrenched her eyes away from the enticing pirate and looked Joshamee in the eyes without blushing. "Indeed Mr. Gibbs, it is the way of it. And I've no regrets for the life I left behind. There was no hope for me back on that island." 

"Begging your pardon, Miss Sarah, but Jack's a pirate. We're a notorious lot, my dear." There was great affection in the way he spoke to the young woman. "There's not much promise in it for a beautiful lass like yerself. Or, begging your pardon once again, do you plan to raise children on a ship? Fathered by a man who might any day fall behind, or worse, be caught and have his neck stretched?" 

Sarah pursed her lips in thought. "Think about your future, that's all I'm saying Sarah." Mr. Gibbs said kindly. "Now, back to your lessons. And...I hope I haven't said too much." He glanced again at Jack, who had moved to another part of the ship but was unabashedly staring at Sarah. "I can see that he's taken with you." 

She nodded slowly and focused on what Gibbs was showing her. But her mind remained active, dwelling on the phrase "think about your future." Later, she approached Jack as he gazed through his spyglass. Amazingly, as soon as he became aware of her he was completely unable to focus on what he was seeing. He tried in vain to maintain the illusion of studying the horizon, while flicking his eyes to the side to see her waiting patiently for him. 

He slid his spyglass shut and turned to her. "I want something Jack." 

He grinned in delight and advanced towards her. "I'm quite happy to accommodate you." A firm hand to his chest stopped him and Sarah grinned unabashedly up at him. "I mean, I want my engagement ring back." 

Jack was flummoxed. He stared at her with angry, hurt eyes, face getting darker and darker until he was scowling heavily. Only one night, and already she's leaving you, he thought in despair. Sarah looked at him in astonishment. He pushed past her. "Very well. We'll make sail to put you back on your beloved island." 

"No Jack! I think you misunderstand me!" She hurried after him, grabbing his hand as he drew breath to shout orders to his crew. "I said I wanted the ring, not the man who goes with it!" 

"Oh." Jack said, feeling a tad foolish. She held his hand tightly and glanced at the sun which rode low in the sky. Not sunset yet, but near enough for her. "Now I want something else." 

She dragged him towards his cabin and Jack just had time to give quick orders before she slammed open the door to the captain's quarters. It was barely shut behind them before they met in a frantic, soul searing kiss. "I've been thinking about you all day." 

"I want you to touch me like you did last night." 

"Undress, NOW!" 

They stepped back to peel their clothes off, watching each other greedily as skin and desire were bared. Once naked they fairly leaped into the bed. The previous night, Jack had taken the lead, now Sarah surprised him by her control. She pushed him onto his back when he would have reached for her and kissed her. Straddling his stomach, she traced patterns over his chest with her fingertips and purred, "You can repay the favor I did you this morning." 

"Love to darling," Jack slipped his hands under her thighs and pulled her higher, grinning and licking his lips. Glimpsing the sweetness coming towards him, he groaned and yanked her quickly towards his face. Sarah helped by settling her knees on either side of his face. Jack dived his head upwards and thrust a tongue eagerly into her soft wetness. 

He had the best view available to a man. Just under his nose, Sarah's womanhood spread out and reminded him of a fresh juicy peach. Above that, a view of the lines of her flat stomach and full breasts. He reached up and fondled those breasts, lightly pinching the nipples and weighing the round globes in his palms. "Lovely," he murmured into her, and she groaned. 

Jack's tongue lapped and stroked at her until Sarah felt as if his mouth were a flame lighting up her whole body. She struggled to draw breath, tiny yelps and cries flying from her parted lips. His hands were firm on her thighs. A good thing, for she strained and moved over his face in helpless response. Slow constant strokes of that wonderful tongue went on and on. She was amazed at his patience and steady determination to drive her out of her very skin. 

At last he gave her relief. He moved his hot mouth up to the incredibly sensitized bit of flesh standing out and throbbing. He closed his lips over it and suckled, a long finger sliding up into her and gently wiggling. Sarah went rigid, then spasmed hard as she yowled with pleasure and Jack felt such pride in giving her that intensity he could hardly bear it. 

He pushed her down his body towards his raging hard-on while her eyes were still closed and her muscles limp from orgasm. He began to roll her onto her back when she went stiff, resisting him. "Wha?" he managed to get out before she pressed her hands to his chest and rubbed her warm crotch all over his hardness. Still astride him, she reached between them and took hold of him, squeezing firmly and pressing him against her waiting lips. 

"Ahhhhhh!" groaned Jack loudly as he realized she meant to ride him. He was pushed several notches higher by the look of glee and lust and determination on her face as she drove her hips down onto him. Her lower lip caught between her teeth as she sank him to the hilt, looking for all the world like a little girl with too much candy and unsure how to proceed. 

Jack began to speak, and move his hands to assist her, when Sarah put her hands on his shoulders again and began to rock back and forth. She moved her feet to set them flat on either side of his hips which gave her wonderful leverage. She rose up and down steadily, and her praises flowed from his lips in higher and higher pitched moans. Her breasts bounced, her hair fell to his chest and brushed over it, her soft sounds drove him higher and higher. 

The clenching of her inner muscles drove him over the edge. He cried her name, grabbing her hips and pushing himself up into her hard, dimly heard her hollering his name as well, and the heat and the waves and the wetness and spurting all flowed together into warm pleasant runniness. 

Jack was floating in warm lovely water, rocked by the tides and looking at the beautiful starry sky. He grew, changed into a starfish warmed by sun. No, now he was a primate, aware of his limbs and guts. A few moments and he evolved yet again, a man with female companionship near him. The female sighed contentedly and he was Jack, holding Sarah, and finally able to articulate after explosive sex. "How do you plan to get your ring back Sarah? Where it is, exactly?" 

"It's in my room. I refused to wear it, and Robert hoped to persuade me. He thought I was merely being stubborn, and would soon enough be happy about our wedding." She snorted. "A most obtuse man, I must say." 

"Ah. One of those, eh?" 

"Yes. I hope to get into the house without a confrontation, yet at the same time I want my guardians to know what's happening to me, to know what and who I've chosen." 

Jack smiled at that. "And might I inquire, if you refused to wear it for him, why do want it now?" 

Sarah hesitated. She didn't want to tell him that she wanted the ring to give to Jack. He did not think in terms of marriage and relationship and such like. And after her failed first love and her failed engagement, she was inclined to think more like him. If they committed more deeply in the future, so be it. In the meantime, she was enjoying herself and learning new things and was content to love Jack this way. 

"I just...want it. It could be worth a pretty penny." 

Jack was trying, but he was really struggling to stay awake. He heard Sarah say, "You know, Robert's really got a lot of....money. And land, in places other than that island. And other valuable properties. And now that he isn't going to have a wife to support, well, maybe he won't need quite so much of it anymore. Whereas, WE could certainly use it!" 

His eyes went wide. He whipped his head over to see her grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling mischievously. "You're talking piracy, luv." 

"Well then...it's a good thing I'm aboard a pirate ship and sharing a bed with a pirate captain, yes?" And she rolled over onto her side as if to sleep. 

Jack curled up against her back and slid his arm around her waist. He could feel her quivering with suppressed laughter. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that she must be his good luck charm.


	6. Piracy and Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah embraces the life she chose. Jack sees what she is made of.

Captain Sparrow lowered the spyglass and glanced at Sarah standing next to him. The island where he'd met her was just barely visible on the horizon. She gazed toward it with a look he could only describe as pensive. "Are you sure about this love? I know your feelings about that place. You don't have to go back." 

She stirred and looked at him. "I told you Jack. I choose my fate, I do what I want." 

He muttered, "To do what you want because you want it." 

She didn't catch it. "I have to say a proper goodbye to that place and that life. And...if I've been marked a pirate's woman...." she glanced shyly at him, cheeks reddening, "then I'd best act the part. Aye?" 

Jack studied her as she turned back to stare at the land. Her hand lightly brushed her cutlass where it hung from her waist. Her face was grim again. "What did he do to you, love?" 

Sarah remained quiet for several minutes. Just when Jack concluded that she would not answer him at all, she moved closer to him. "When our engagement was first announced, I refused him, told him I was in love with another man and would never be his wife. To teach me obedience," she swallowed hard and pressed herself into his side, "he invited me to his house for two days. My aunt and uncle visited every day, but he hit me. Hard. Every day. Not on my face, people would see that. I managed to throw the food he gave me in his face once, and he beat me until I bled. 

"He did call a doctor for me that time. But the excuse he gave everyone was that I fell down the cellar steps. No one ever accepted what I told them about what he was really like, and insisted he was a fine man for making a lady out of me after what had happened with David." 

Jack's hand curled protectively against her shoulder. He had not thought much about the fiance Sarah had left behind, particularly since she told him she hadn't wanted to marry him. Yet now he found extreme distaste for the man lying hot and heavy in his stomach. Jack Sparrow did not go in for such treatment of women. Especially when the woman was *his* woman! 

They stood for awhile, watching the island grow larger. "How do we do this Sarah darling? Instruct your Captain in strategy." 

Her chin lifted. "The house I lived in is on the other side, on a high hill overlooking the bay. We sail wide round, and go ashore in the longboat. There's a tree outside my bedroom window, I'm sure I can get in by climbing it. Then I'll lead you to Robert's home. It's grand and pretentious, can't miss it. We'll guard each other, and take what we want from him." 

"And suppose the authorities notice our movements, eh? Suppose they take exception to the fact that a former citizen of theirs is in the company of a known pirate?" 

She looked at him. "You're not known on this island. We're remote. Besides, you rescued me from Barbossa. There were other witnesses besides you, when he captured me. If anyone questions your presence with me, we can fall back on that." 

He raised an eyebrow. "And suppose they are grateful to said rescuer for returning said captive to her beloved island home?" 

That determined look fell over her face once again. "I leave with you, Jack. I will not let them keep me from who I want anymore!" She would say no more. He nodded, accepting her statement. 

Before they stepped into the boat, Sarah tied her green bandanna round her head, in the same style as Jack wore his. She also tied a sash round the waist of her breeches to tuck a pistol in. Jack curled his lips at at how like him she looked. Sarah did not smile. He could not help his surge of pride at her attitude. 

Everything went wonderfully. They walked quickly and without being noticed to the house on the hill. Jack stood under the tree and watched as she climbed it, leaned over to quietly slide the window open and shimmy within. Sarah took a few minutes to fill a pouch with the few coins she had, along with some personal and precious items, including her sparkling engagement ring. She tossed the pouch down to Jack and climbed out again. She deliberately left her window open, and they set off for Robert Downing's home. 

The sun was setting as they hid in some bushes and held a whispered conference about how best to approach the house. He had only a manservant at this time, the maid and cook would have gone home by now. No, Robert was not aware of her skill with a sword, nor her marksmanship. In the end, Sarah walked boldly up to the front door and rang the bell. Jack crept close by, keeping to the shadows, and his ears alert. 

The manservant opened the door. Sarah walked right in before he could even react. "I've finally come home, Joshua!" she greeted him. Sarah looked over the parlor as if she owned it while Joshua looked at her boy clothes and bandanna in shock. 

"Indeed, I see that you have!" a voice spoke from behind her. Sarah whirled and there stood Robert in the doorway to the drawing room. "That will be all, Joshua." Robert and Sarah did not move until the manservant bowed and walked out. "I've been worried sick and sending countless search parties out for you! Thank God you're safe, Sarah!" 

Sarah drew her pistol and leveled it at his chest. "I'm not safe, not in the slightest. I'm a dangerous woman." 

Shock crossed the smooth features of the blonde haired gentleman. She went on, "Now you'll listen to me. Now you'll know that I'll never be yours, and you're going to pay for hurting me." 

"Your gold, mate. It's what we're after." A soft steely voice spoke behind her. Robert looked absolutely furious. His face began turning red and his lips worked. Sarah glanced behind her to see Jack standing a few paces away with his saber drawn, gold teeth glinting in a smile, looking extremely like a wicked pirate. "Find a sack," he directed his woman. 

Sarah found one quickly, and gave it to the pirate. She found extreme pleasure in drawing her own blade against Robert, and directing him to his office where Jack looted his possessions. 

"I want the deed and title to your other land on the mainland, the one where you told me we'd built our dream home," she spoke commandingly to her ex fiance. He seethed impotently and refused to move, but when Jack came up on his other side, he broke down and obeyed. 

A huge grin lit up the woman's face as they prepared to leave. "It gives me great pleasure to say goodbye forever to you, Mr. Downing." 

Rage swept across the features that he'd mostly managed to keep impassive. "Do not think I will let this go lightly, Sarah! YOU'LL be the one to pay! A dozen times over for what you've done!" he screamed. "Joshua! Call out the guard! Joshua! NOW!" 

"Run!" Jack spoke urgently to Sarah, who needed no urging. They flung open the door into the garden and flew towards freedom. Just as they reached the low brick wall and leaped over it, Jack jerked and choked back a yell. At the same time, the sound of a gunshot rang out. He fell in a heap on the other side of the wall. 

"Blast!" Sarah cried. She twisted round as she landed, so that she landed on her rump. Robert was running across the garden, pistol extended. Sarah took careful aim and fired, shooting the gun right out of his hand. Robert howled, grabbed his hand, and fell to his knees. Sarah scrambled over to Jack, who was just getting up. 

"I'm all right love. He didn't hit anything vital." He was bleeding heavily from his left calf. Jack tore a strip from his sash and tied it round his leg quickly so he wouldn't leave a trail of blood."Let's go...bugger's called the Navy and they'll be on us very soon." 

He limped as fast he could and Sarah scouted ahead for doorways, alleys, and nooks for him to duck into. Fortunately, they had pulled the longboat to the least populated side of the island and Robert's dwelling wasn't far from where Sarah had lived. Beyond the large hill it was a straight shot to the longboat. 

There was a bad moment at the edge of a thick strip of trees just before the beach. A uniformed officer shouted out. Jack dropped instantly to the ground so he was out of sight behind a tree. Sarah froze. By a stroke of extremely good luck, she had already put her pistol into her sash, and was facing the officer, so that her hair was all behind her and hopefully not visible. 

"You! Boy! There's a wench and a scallywag that robbed a prominent citizen this evening! They're on the loose! Have you seen any sign?" Sarah shook her head, which must have clued the officer that something wasn't quite right about this voluptuous "boy." He began to walk closer to Sarah. Jack muttered "bugger" clearly enough for her to hear him. 

Attempting to make her voice deeper, Sarah called back, "I haven't. Perhaps they're making for the docks?" The officer hesitated, looked one more time at her, then nodded curtly. Sarah heard the noise of several more running past somewhere behind the one staring at her, and began to panic. "All right then. Best get on home then, lad." He jogged off and Sarah began to breathe again. 

Jack tried to deny his pain, but she had to help him into the longboat, and row as well. This was the most dangerous part, because they could easily be spotted, and fired upon. There were two cannons on a high wall on that side of the island, and the Black Pearl was not exactly unobtrusive. But they made it back to the ship, primarily because of Sarah's suggestion that the docks be searched. Most of the soldiers were there. 

"Help him! Help Jack!" Sarah cried wildly as she was helped back aboard. Willing hands did exactly that, hauling in a laughing Captain Sparrow. 

"You should have seen her Mr. Gibbs! Shot a gun right out of a man's hand she did. Turned the stupid sheep's face sack of slime of a guard away with a mere suggestion! I tell you lass," he waved a finger at her as Joshamee attempted to get his boot off to get to the bullet wound, "it's right good for us that you're on our side! 'A wench and a scalliwag' indeed! He must not have told them the wench was dressed like a boy, aye?" 

He fished out the pouch with the loot in it just as whiskey was poured liberally over his leg. Jack hissed, and flagged. Mr. Cotton took the bag from him and held it aloft. The crew broke into cheers. "Go on lass," Mr. Gibbs told her. "I'll see to his leg. Once I get the bullet out he'll be right as rain. Nowhere near the bone, it's buried in the fat of his leg, is all." 

Sarah went to the rail, sagging in relief at the news that Jack would be all right. She had no experience in nursing or how to care for injuries. The men came up to her, slapping her on the back and congratulating her boisterously for a raid gone well. She was a part of the crew now, a part of them. A pirate.


	7. Old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pearl docks in Florida. Jack takes Sarah to meet a friend of his. The Pearl is sentient.

Jack took the deck with a limp, grinning proudly at Sarah. They stood together looking over the rail, watching the lovely green island shrink in the distance. Sarah leaned against him, laid her head against his chest, and sighed contentedly. He held her tenderly, rubbing small circles over her back. She felt the warmth and life in his body, his chest rising and falling under her cheek. She could hear the sound of his heart thudding in his chest steadily and strongly. 

"Where to now, Captain?" she asked. 

"The gold and jewels have been divided up among the crew, which makes them very happy. We've been wanting something shiny for quite a bit now. We still need a place to stash it. All our old hiding places have been...compromised. Or sank into the bloody ocean." Jack glowered. "Would you mind terribly if I took a look at the maps to that land you own now?" 

"Ah. Think it would make a good treasure hiding place?" 

Jack hesitated. He had several half formed plans in his head but he was not ready to share them yet. He tended to only tell bits and pieces of his notions anyway, very very few people ever went along with some of them anyway since they sounded and appeared mad, hare brained, and half a dozen other bad sounding names. But they nearly always paid out. 

It was too difficult to explain things anyway. Jack Sparrow operated on intuition, making plans by the seat of his pants. Explaining took too much time and important things were usually lost in translation. Like the time he'd sent his best friend Will on a quest to get a hidden key from an evil ship. Will was the best man for the job, but he came back convinced Jack had betrayed him to death and soul slavery. 

"Perhaps," was all he answered. 

The Black Pearl sailed towards her destination, and Jack and Sarah lost themselves in a haze of lust. Nightly he buried himself inside her. Uncaring of the various positions he knew, wanting only to get skin to skin with her and pleasure her as many times as he could manage before he lost control and took his own release. It was always either Jack on top, or Sarah on top, but one night she made his head swim by the innocent lewdness of volunteering her feet up on his shoulders. What was constant was being face to face, of cupping her cheeks when she came and staring in joyous wonder at her eyes as she broke and surrendered to him. 

Despite this pleasing time of his life, Jack was troubled and nervous. True to form he would not face what vexed him until it bit his nose. Instead, he turned to what soothed him most. He took the wheel of the Pearl. It was a bright clear night. The seas were calm and the wind puffed them gently along. Sarah was near, her excuse was that she was mending sails, but instead was glancing sweetly at him frequently. 

_There's treasure near, my Captain. Other ships, weighted down,_ Pearl murmured. "We shall catch them, my sweet!" he answered, low and husky. 

She was edging closer to him, and suddenly was behind him, caressing his back. "Jack...I'm lonely!" she teased in a lilting voice. 

"Ahh Sarah luv. Now's not the time!" he scolded absently. 

"Awww," she whispered. "There's barely any crew topside! No one will know!"

Jack glanced upwards. "There's a man in the lookout, darling." Despite his negative words, his body language was encouraging her. He widened his legs a bit, leaned black slightly into her touch.

"And he's not looking at us, is he? He's looking out, at the horizon!" Sarah pressed close to him, her hand sliding beneath his baldric, his vest and sash.

_The small one touches you,_ Pearl observed. Jack's brow furrowed and he bit his lip, a combination of pleasure and nervousness of his ship's jealousy. Sarah's fingers found his bare skin now, and swept downward. Ah, it felt so good! _Can you hold me steady, Jack? While her hands hold you?_ Pearl's voice was teasing. 

Sarah giggled. "A good question, Jack! Let's find out!" She stroked him in earnest. 

Jack couldn't think. Her fingers were wrapped around his stiffening flesh, encouraging him to rise further. Did Sarah just respond to the Pearl's talk? His legs began to tremble, his hands shook as he fought to keep the wheel steady. Sarah was whispering lewd encouragement, he was moaning, and was the Pearl moaning as well? _Her hands are so good Jack. Would they touch me so sweetly? Would they feel as good as yours do? _

"I can hear her, Jack! I can hear your ship." Sarah moaned, pumping him rapidly and rubbing herself wantonly against his backside. Jack spasmed, spurting warm gobs of pleasure on the wheel. _Mmmm, the small one makes you feel so good, my Captain. You like her._

Jack breathed heavily as Sarah cleaned him up and walked away to take care of the abandoned sails. _I like her, Jack._ The pirate to relieve his watch came topside, looking questioningly at his captain to see if he was needed. Grinning, Jack tracked Sarah down and yanked her into his cabin. He could never let her get away!

As they neared the coast and prepared to make port, Jack spoke to her. "There's someone I want to bring you to meet. An old friend of mine." The green shores of the mainland invited them in a friendly manner. Jack suddenly disappeared into the Great Cabin. Sarah shrugged mentally. He would find her in time. She had grown accustomed to him springing pleasant surprises on her. She didn't mind in the least, Jack's surprises were always pleasurable. Lost in her reverie of the lovemaking they shared, she didn't hear him later when he came up behind her, and jumped when he took her arm. 

"Time to dress up in your finest, love," Jack was arrayed in his full Captain's regalia, tricorne hat tipped at a rakish angle. "You'll make a slightly better impression in a lovely dress that hugs your curves than you will in those boy clothes, much as I love the look on you." His tone was light and flirting, but Sarah noted that this person he was bringing her to meet must be quite important to him. 

Agreeably, she allowed herself to be led to the captain's quarters and shook out the skirts of one of the dresses she'd bought on the last shore leave. It was a very pale green with an inlay of darker silk in a pattern of leaves on a tree. Some might call it a simple frock, but it was the fanciest thing she dared purchase for use on a ship. 

While she removed her vest, shirt and trousers, Jack sat with his chair tipped back on two legs and watched her. His breath came heavier as she dropped the scraps of fabric at her feet and raised her arms to untie the bandanna on her hair. He swallowed hard, eyes roving over her naked frame. "Perhaps we can delay the meeting a bit." 

It was some time before she was fully dressed. And Jack's clothes needed quite a bit of straightening, considering he hadn't taken them completely off in his urgency. It was strange, but extremely exciting, to be pinned on the bed beneath him while the material of his breeches rubbed over her legs. Instead of stroking his chest, Sarah held handfuls of his shirt. His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered fiercely, "My Sarah! God, you drive me insane!" 

Knowing his crew was waiting for them, he put his hand over her mouth when she screamed in release, and bit his lip hard, struggling to hold back his own cries when he orgasmed only a moment behind her. Later, as he rowed the longboat towards shore, he could not wipe the satisfied smirk from his lips. 

They walked towards a snug little cabin built not far from the bluff overlooking the ocean. A woman was in the yard, singing softly as she hung laundry on a line. Her dark gold hair streamed out behind her in the breeze. Jack stopped them several feet from her. "Mrs Turner!" he called out. 

She whirled around. "Jack!" and hurried towards him, smiling exuberantly. The smile made her look younger, and if possible even more beautiful. Her belly was just beginning to show in pregnancy but her step was still light. She reached her arms out for Jack even before she got near enough to touch him. 

"Elizabeth!" Jack stepped quickly to meet her halfway, throwing his arms around her in a warm bear hug. They were smiling and chuckling as they pulled back to look into each other's eyes. Jack bent down and spoke directly to her stomach. "Hey there, little Turner! It's your old Uncle Jack come to pay his respects!" He patted the woman's belly tenderly. 

Straightening up, he grinned once more into her face. "Jack," she said affectionately. "How are you?" 

He waved his arms expansively. "I'm wonderful darling! Brought someone to meet you, I have." The lovely lady's eyes shifted over his shoulder to Sarah as Jack turned and beamed at her. He waved her to come forward. "This is Sarah Deverleigh. Sarah, this is me dearest friend, Mrs. Elizabeth Turner." 

Sarah stepped forward nervously, a shy smile on her face. The loveliness of the "friend" Jack had brought her to see had caused a stab of jealousy and insecurity to well within her. The sight of her stomach bulging with baby had caused her own stomach to twist in fear. Hearing Jack refer to himself as Uncle relieved her mind somewhat. Hearing him introduce her as Mrs. did even more to alleviate her fears. And the way Jack was beaming at her as he watched them meet calmed her completely. 

"It's lovely to meet you Sarah." Elizabeth Turner grabbed her hand and smiled warmly. 

"Likewise, Mrs. Turner. Any friend of Jack's--" 

"Oh please, you must call me Elizabeth!" Mrs. Turner laughed, and tugged Sarah towards the house. "Please come in. I'm just ready to set some supper, and it'll be so wonderful having company." Her voice broke at that, and Jack rushed to her side. Side by side, they all stepped to Elizabeth's home. Jack held the door and bowed with a flourish to the ladies. 

They dined on simple but excellent food. Elizabeth seemed to live quietly yet lack for nothing. Sarah could not help wondering where 'Mr. Turner' was, particularly when Elizabeth, getting up to fetch more bread and butter, was followed by Jack. He discreetly gave her a small bag that clinked with coins and gave a kiss to her forehead. Sarah sipped her tea and pretended not to notice. 

Elizabeth was very happy to have them stay for hours. She and Jack regaled Sarah with stories of their adventures, and how they'd met. Sarah was older than Elizabeth, but was reduced to childishness by these stories and her eyes felt permanently rounded with wonder. "I've been sheltered far too long! Jack, you must teach me this luck you have, to escape such close calls!" 

Elizabeth spoke the name of Will only once. Her hand went to her belly, and she turned her head away for a moment. Jack chewed his mustache and looked bleak. Sarah near held her breath, feeling the reverence of the moment, and did not ruin it by asking who Will was. She was sure she would find out in time.


	8. Trust II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sarah get along wonderfully. Barbossa comes along to ruin the fun.

She slept, a small lump under the sheets, while he sat and pored over the circular chart he'd cut from the larger map. He compared it to the information that had once been in Robert Downing's possession. They were so close, of that he was certain. Jack's brow furrowed. He glanced again at Sarah's sleeping form. Why would she come into his life now? He didn't believe in chance. Too many strange things had happened in his life. That he was fortuitous in encountering her, of that he was certain beyond all shadow of a doubt. 

Jack raised his compass. It whirled, then pointed unerringly at his bed. He raised an eyebrow, and drank more rum. Of course he wanted her! He didn't need the compass to tell him that, another that lived in his breeches testified readily to that. As well as the steadily increasing tug of his heart. No, she would lead him to what he most wanted. She was the way to it. In other words, they belonged together. 

He thought of Calypso, whom he had known as Tia Dalma. Knowing a goddess was frighteningly intense. Her touch had given him power, a power he'd been unaware of for years and which had apparently made him an extremely lucky man. Even situations that seemed hopeless had a way of turning out well for him. Eventually. From her though, he had learned bitter lessons. 

"For what you want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." 

Will wanted to free his father and marry Elizabeth. The price was a life on land. Hector wanted his fate in his own hands, and it cost him his lover when he freed Calypso. Davy Jones had paid his price too. Wrapped up in every story was sacrifice of some kind. What Jack wanted most was to live free and live forever. What would he have to pay? Would it cost him Sarah? And would he pay that price? 

Jack Sparrow knew about love. As a child, he'd loved his mother and father. As a very young man, he'd loved young women, and as a sailor hardly qualified to shave he'd loved another lad. Then he'd known love for his ship the Wicked Wench, later the Black Pearl, and the love of camaraderie, friendship with Bill Turner and others of his crew. And he knew the taste of betrayal as well. 

After drinking of that bitterness for far longer than he cared to, he came to know love again. Love in the face of Joshamee Gibbs, then Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. It was wonderful, a heady drink he wanted to drink deeply, like his rum. It was also a double edged sword that he feared. Real, honest love was very rare on this earth. What he had here, in the form of a tiny bit with wild dark hair, spectacular breasts, and sweet sincere nature; was love wrapped up in skin and the rarest treasure he'd yet encountered. 

The Fountain of Youth was on one of The Martyrs. Sarah was now a landowner of a fine property on Florida's southernmost shore. Jack paced, unable to sleep. His leg ached where the bullet had been removed. Finally he sat down on the edge of the bed, and Sarah stirred. "Jack? Everything all right? Come lie down with me." 

As usual, those beautiful eyes melted him. He ran a hand through her hair and grinned. "Have you energy enough for that, luv?" 

A spark came into those eyes and she sat up, letting the sheet fall down from her breasts. "For you Jack? Do you have to ask?" 

He laughed in delight. A hungry beast lived within the petite Sarah. "Wench! Your appetite puts mine to shame!" He playfully tickled her neck, then knocked her back onto the bed, pinning her with his torso. A bit of a wrestling match ensued, and much laughter. They wound up with Jack sprawled sideways across the bed and Sarah draped over his chest, her legs tangled with his. 

With a heave, he flipped over and pinned her arms above her head. She stared up at him from her helpless position and mock glared at him. "Well Captain? Do you surrender?" 

He laughed from deep in his gut and kissed her nose. "To you lass, aye. You have my parole." And gathered her tenderly in his arms, rolling again until they were on their sides. "I thought we might take a bit of an extended shore leave in Florida, darling. Take a good long look at that land you have now. Would you like that?" 

"Mmmmm. The islands of Florida are rich pickings for pirates. Is that what motivates you?" She giggled with delight at discovering his 'secret' motivations. 

This is the opportune moment Jack, a voice from his conscience whispered. Tell her about the chart and the Fountain. Trust her. Don't lock your heart away. He ignored it. "Aye lass. You've got me pegged for certain." 

I'll tell her later. When I'm sure we're almost there, he promised himself. I'll tell her just before we get to it. They fell asleep together, and Jack's last thought was that he was so busy playing and talking with her, he'd forgotten to have sex with her. 

Before dawn the cry came. "Sail ho!" 

Jack came awake and jumped out of bed so quickly he nearly dumped Sarah to the floor. "Sorry!" he called back to her, stepping into his boots, buckling on his belt, and running through the door almost at the same time. Sarah shook her head in wry amusement and followed him a bit more slowly. 

She found Jack at the rail, knuckles white and face grim. Sarah looked at the ship without recognition. It was flying pirate colors. "Who is it?" 

Mr. Gibbs answered from behind her. "It's Barbossa." 

Jack bared his teeth as he peered through his spyglass. "He's taken on a new crew." Men that had not encountered Jack Sparrow as the old crew had and would therefore not have lingering loyalty for him. "Probably drawn here for the same reason as us. Simple piracy and treasure hunting. Too bad he's spotted us." 

The first, or southernmost, of The Martyrs were near. The Black Pearl was the faster ship, but the wind happened to be against her that morn. Jack lowered his spyglass. "Make for the island," he ordered. A cannon blast followed his words. 

The ship trembled, and Jack shouted orders. "Run out the guns! Return fire!" He grabbed the wheel, steering hard to make for the nearest island. 

The Sweet Angel hove closer, and fired again. The Black Pearl returned fire. But Barbossa had captained the ship for ten years and knew her well. He knew where to strike to cripple her. Jack cursed viciously, and heard a sound that turned his blood cold. A splash, as of someone falling overboard. He rushed over to the rail and peered over. 

Mr. Gibbs was hanging over the edge, looking as deeply distressed as Jack had ever seen him look. "She tried to climb the rigging to see what was happening! I don't rightly know WHAT was in her head, but I tried to stop her Jack. I swear I tried to stop her, but she fell afore I could reach her!" 

"Sarah!" Jack screamed. As he watched, Sarah's head broke the surface. He exclaimed with relief. Barbossa fired again, and pieces of the ship exploded outward and struck the water. Sarah ducked back under the water. The Sweet Angel came up alongside. 

Barbossa also was leaning over looking at the woman in the water. "Throw out a line!" Jack cried. 

"Lost something, did you?" Hector mocked him. A line from his ship was already in the water, with a sailor from the Sweet Angel holding it. As Jack watched, he grabbed hold of Sarah. 

She fought back, pushing the man's head under water repeatedly. Exasperated, the man finally managed to grab her legs while underwater and pulled her down as well. Now the advantage lay with him, and quick as lightning he wrapped the rope around her waist. They broke surface together, and the pirate now grabbed Sarah by the throat. "Heave, Captain!" 

The struggling, screaming Sarah was brought on the deck of the Sweet Angel, landing in a heap at Barbossa's feet. The crew cheered. Meanwhile, Jack's mind worked furiously. He had felt absolute horror and utter helplessness watching his woman being captured by his enemy. 

He pulled Sarah to her feet and she went completely silent. In the quiet that followed, Jack called to him. "The girl for the Pearl, just like I told you, mate." Sarah turned her head sharply to look at him. 

Hector narrowed his eyes. "Are ye telling me you don't want the pretty back?" 

Jack shrugged negligently. "Was just about to throw her overboard when you saved me the trouble." 

The pirate lord looked back and forth between Sarah and Jack. Jack went on. "She's more trouble than she's worth Barbossa. Pretty as she is," his eyes shifted to stare into hers, "she's a harridan." 

"Is she now?" Barbossa's voice showed that he did not believe this. 

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Complains all the time. Nothing's ever good enough for her. She's useless aboard me ship, and she's bringing bad luck besides. Good luck with her mate." He turned aside as if he did not care in the slightest. 

"All right Jack. I'll just take her for meself then." 

Jack clenched his teeth, upper lip curling in anger and disgust. He schooled his features and turned back again. "Fine with me." He stared dead straight at her. "As I said, she's an utter, screaming, harridan." 

The ships parted, Jack giving orders to head back to open ocean while Barbossa sailed further into the Keys. 

"Captain!" Mr. Gibbs hurried up to him, looking woebegone. 

"He'll dump her on one of the smaller islands. I'll give him three days." 

"Begging yer pardon Jack, but what if he doesn't?" 

Jack had no answer. He tipped his face to the sunny sky and hoped desperately that he had spoken truth.


	9. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbossa fucks things up. Jack tries to figure out what he wants. Sarah is cunning. Summaries are hard!

Jack paced the deck relentlessly. The men had learned quickly to stay out of his way or risk being shoved by the irate Captain. He'd seen the course Barbossa had taken into the islands, and after the Sweet Angel disappeared from sight, the Black Pearl had come about and cruised up the other side of the archipelago. Jack had ordered that the Pearl stay hidden from Barbossa's sight, using the Martyrs as cover.

It had been two days since Sarah was taken aboard the other vessel. At every island, large or small, Jack sent scouts ashore to spot the other ship and search for signs of Sarah. There were so many, some large and heavily populated which Jack chose to skip, and islands ranging from tiny rocks to little more than spits like the one he'd been marooned on. So far, the ships were pacing each other. But Sarah was nowhere to be found. Gibbs was beginning to worry. The Captain said nothing...to anyone.

The next island lay off the port bow. Jack scowled at it heavily. Mr. Gibbs came up to him and leaned on the rail beside his Captain. Several times the older man started to speak, then frowned and changed his mind. He had stood by Jack through thick and thin. The Captain was like a son...no, more like a well loved younger brother. But he'd never seen nor heard of Jack looking at a woman the way he looked at Sarah. 

"We'll be running out of time before we run out of islands." Mr. Gibbs said quietly. "There's too many to search in these three days you've imposed."

Though Jack had not glanced at him or acknowledged him at all, he knew that Jack was aware of him. He did not expect to get much more than a cryptic sentence, if that, from the eccentric pirate. But he was very surprised.

"Three days just means the time I'll spend hidden, before I go after the bastard face to face. I waited ten years to get the Pearl back. I plotted and planned and made allies." Jack glanced at Joshamee meaningfully. "And I knew, I KNEW, that there would be consequences for the men who mutinied against me. I knew their fortunes would be affected by their evil." He gripped the rail, eyes scanning the upcoming bit of land.` "Sarah's part of my fortunes. Part of ME. It's my fate. We'll find her, Gibbs."

The particular island he planned to look on next was unpopulated, but he could make out bamboo huts, partially falling down, that suggested visitors came to it occasionally. He decided to go ashore himself this time. It was too hard to stay on the Pearl and wait for news. He strode over the little beach restlessly. It was so small, smaller even than the one Barbossa had abandoned him on. Yet like all the Martyrs, it was magnificently beautiful.

He found Mr. Cotton by his side and began talking to him, mostly to relieve his own mind and sort through the jumble of thoughts in his head. He didn't know if he was addressing the man or the bird but he rambled on regardless. "My mother's people are native to these parts. She were a dark skinned beauty." Jack touched the mop of thick woolly hair atop his head and smiled wryly.

Mr. Cotton just nodded. He looked around keenly, and suddenly touched Jack's shoulder, and pointed. The Sweet Angel was visible. Jack pulled Mr. Cotton behind some palm trees. They peered around intently. Jack motioned, and they crawled to some hills and peered over the tops carefully. Jack watched through a spyglass. There was a little activity on deck. He couldn't spot Sarah. Hector stood at the helm, and Jack saw his mouth moving as he shouted orders. The ship began to head away, out to sea.

Jack stiffened. She was leaving the Martyrs! And where is my Sarah? he wondered desperately. Did he leave her on some other island, or was she trapped aboard Barbossa's ship, still a prisoner? He forced himself to stay calm as Mr. Cotton waited. The only sign of the mute's agitation was the anxious fluttering and squawking of his parrot.

The three days were up. Barbossa was sailing away. Secrecy was no longer essential, and Jack took out his compass again. He would openly search for her now. But what if she really was still on Hector's ship? If she'd caught his signals, Sarah would make herself so disagreeable and unpleasant to that particular captain that Barbossa should have quickly tired of her.

The compass hesitated a moment, and seemed to settle in a direction somewhere back where they'd come from. When he'd tried it before, it seemed to point in two different directions, depending on his mood. Often it pointed at the Sweet Angel, but Jack was unsure if that was because Sarah was aboard, or he wanted to get to Hector and kill him. Other times it pointed vaguely at an island somewhere in this area, but he'd searched where it pointed, twice, and did not find her.

He focused his mind on Sarah and the rose stayed true this time. She was indeed on an island, one that they'd missed somehow. Either that or Barbossa had dumped her while Jack remained unaware of where he was. Being sneaky on land was quite a bit different from being sneaky with a large easily recognized ship. "Back to the Pearl," he ordered. Now he knew exactly where to go to get her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The past two days had been wretched for Sarah. What she most wanted to do was crumple in a heap and weep in despair. What a silly, clumsy mistake she had made! Though she had acquired a pair of sea legs, she knew full well she wasn't good enough yet at climbing to have tried such a fool trick. Stubborn pride had prevented her from listening to her mentor when he tried to get her to come back down. Sarah would never forget the miserable sound of Joshamee's distressed cry when she tumbled overboard, or the sound of Jack's terrified scream just before her head came up above water.

Jack's comment about trading her for the Pearl upset her greatly. It was what he originally offered Barbossa when he'd rescued her from the hateful captain. Later, she'd figured him for a silver tongued trickster. Now she struggled to cling to that view of him as he described her in awful terms to her captor. The way he turned his back on her wrenched her heart badly.

As the Black Pearl sailed away with her lover on it, Barbossa curled a hand around her upper arm and brought her close to him. 'She's an utter, screaming harridan' echoed in her mind. And the way Jack had stared at her so piercingly when he said it...

Before he could kiss her, Sarah sniffed disdainfully and glanced around the ship. "This is hardly a fitting vessel. Why, it's in even worse shape than the Pearl! I hardly expect then, that your quarters will suit me." She tried to make her tone as haughty as she could.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow in amusement. "My quarters? You expect to be sharing my quarters then?" His lips curled up wickedly.

She lifted her chin. "I expect you to GIVE me your cabin, Captain! That's what Captain Sparrow did, I did not allow him to come inside after that."

Barbossa laughed at that. "Is that so, missy? Well on this ship you'll find that it's me who makes the allowances, not you." He pulled her face in to kiss her and Sarah slapped him. The captain was so surprised he jerked his head back and looked at her in puzzlement for a moment. Before he could punish her for her action, she sought to throw him even more off balance and live up to Jack's description of her.

"Your crew looks absolutely disreputable. If it's you who makes allowances here, I don't think much of your prowess." She let her words trail off, letting the taunt have so much more meaning.

Barbossa shoved her away. "Let this wench cool off in the brig!" he shouted and rough hands seized her. "I'll tame ye tonight." He glared at her as she was dragged away.

She stayed quiet in the brig for a time, then began rattling the bars and shouting for attention. When a sailor appeared and stared impassively at her, she imperiously demanded, "I'm hungry! I expect to be fed!"

When food was brought to her, she threw it back in her captor's faces. "You call this a decent meal? It's slop! I demand to be taken to the cook aboard this horrid vessel!"

Sarah did everything she could think of to make herself, as Jack put it, a harridan. She insulted the crew and suffered being slapped and even kicked a few times for it. The first night, Barbossa had her put in his cabin so he could "tame her." She managed to lock him out. The next morning he shook her so violently she had a headache the entire day, and threatened to tie her to the mast, strip her naked, and let his crew do the taming. She doubled her efforts to make them dislike her after that, hoping none would want her if she was so disagreeable.

The second night, Barbossa got in the cabin with her, and all the fight went out of her. She was filled with misery and fear. She sat in a corner of the room, as far from the bed as she make herself be. He found her with her knees drawn up to her chest, head on her knees, hair covering her face. She was trembling.

"Not so proud and sassy now, are you?" He hauled her to her feet and was rather stunned to see tears welling in her eyes and running down her face.

"Please don't. I don't want you to touch me," she whispered in a wretched voice. "I just want off these blasted pirate ships. Please." Sarah closed her eyes and awaited her fate. She did not expect him to honor the request made in a moment of broken despair. His sigh and hands releasing her got her attention.

"Miss, I'm not a monster, much as you might believe I am. Breaking you like a wild horse might have been fun, but taking ye so clearly against yer will is distasteful to me."

Sarah looked at him in astonishment. "Besides which," he went on. "There's women far more willing."

"Then let me go!" A brilliant notion suddenly struck her. "If you do, I'll save your face in front of your crew. Tell them how I fought you, and tell them I even screamed your name at the end." Now it was Barbossa's turn to look astonished.

"Here. All I have to pay you with." She swiftly unfastened the glittering green earrings and held them out to him. They glistened on her upturned palm. "Payment for my release, unharmed."

He took the two steps to close the distance between them. His heavy hand closed over her small one. "Agreed."

At dawn they stood together on the deck of the Sweet Angel as the pirates ran out the plank. "Jack was right. You are a worthless harridan." Barbossa looked absolutely disgusted. He pointed to the island. "Let her swim ashore and try her fortunes on the hapless Calusas. 'Tis better than you deserve but I s'pose you earned it last night." He leered.

Now she found herself on a gorgeous beach, heaving a sigh of relief as the bastard sailed away. Having survived, she now had time to let all her worries about Jack come crowding back to her. Did he really mean to just let her go? Would he come looking for her? Perhaps he'd tired of her. No no, she tried to reassure herself. Jack showed no signs of being ready to give her up.

Sarah headed for the trees. She was thirsty and hungry, having been unable to force down any food while on the ship. Groves of palm and date trees and a small stream served her immediate needs quite well. Stomach filled, she lay down in the sand, in the shade of palm tree, and brooded.

Jack had never given her any reason not to trust him. In fact, he had acted in every way as if he cared deeply for her. She knew him to be a wily, devilish man. He gave lies to those who were liars, and deceit to the deceivers. But Joshamee always spoke very well of him, and was prepared to go to some lengths to stick by the Captain's side. That said a lot for Jack's character.

She wasn't too badly off. No one lived on this particular island, but there were others near that had settlers. She could easily swim once she rested a bit. Or she could flag down someone, ships passed this way often and maybe some of the Calusa came here once in awhile. She still had her skills of dance and even horsemanship by which to make her way, instead of whoring. But she would wait a bit, and give Jack a chance. If he was the man she thought him, he would come for her.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says. Reunion, and smut, and Jack reveals more of himself to Sarah.

Sarah drowsed in the shade, and something woke her. Almost like a beloved voice calling her, except there was no noise but the sound of the surf she'd heard since she first swam ashore. Sitting up and stretching, she flicked her eyes towards the sea, and saw a ship with black sails. Joy welled up in her. "Jack!"

Sarah got up and ran towards the beach. The longboat was coming towards her, and there was her Captain, her hero, her love. "Jack!"

Jack rowed steadily towards her, and ran the boat quickly up onto the beach. He leaped out, and she raced towards him. He hung back hesitantly. She was probably going to slap him. His face already stung. But as she came very close, he saw that she was grinning from ear to ear, and then she flung herself in his arms and he didn't care if she beat him with her fists as long as she was all right.

He grasped her arms and held her fiercely. "Did he hurt you? Did any of them...touch you?" he demanded in a rough voice. His chest heaved, adrenaline filled him. At that moment he could easily have sliced Barbossa in half.

"No Jack. They didn't rape me. And your plan was brilliant, they couldn't wait to get rid of me!"

The relief on his face was clear. "So you did understand that bit. I wasn't sure. People tend to think the worst of me even when I give them no reason to."

Sarah pulled his face down to hers. She couldn't wait anymore to kiss him. His sensual mouth was just begging for her tongue. His lower lip needed biting. Jack groaned with need, and his arms snaked around her waist. "Sarah...I need you. Now!"

"You're wearing far too many clothes Jack." She began to remedy that situation, and Jack cupped her bottom, pulling her hard up against his body. She could feel his desire pressing into her stomach and her legs went rubbery. She stripped his shirt open, and began laying hot kisses along the column of his neck. He moaned, and his hands slid from her bottom up her shirt, stroking her bare back.

He glanced over to his ship in full sight, and pulled back just a bit. "We need a bit more privacy love."

"Let me show you what I found then." A small tide pool gave them the perfect place to celebrate finding each other again. They kissed passionately while their hands roved over each other. Sarah could not get enough of his wonderful mouth. His tongue teased hers by lightly darting back and forth and then suddenly pushing inside and stroking her tongue.

He experienced full body shivers when her hands began fumbling with his breeches. Cupping the back of her head, he crushed her mouth to his and pressed his lips hard against hers. Her fingers teased and tickled agonizingly as she struggled through her distraction to unfasten his buttons. His free hand deftly opened her trousers, and they pooled around her ankles. Only then did he allow the kiss to be broken.

Sarah stepped out of her pants and kicked them aside. Her eyes went from his face to his chest and trailed down his body as he took care of his pants himself. It was a relief to get them off, they might have burst off his body otherwise. She started to lie down and Jack gently grasped her shoulders. "You'll get sand everywhere, darling. Not pleasant. Let me show you another way."

He pushed her gently to her knees, lowering himself at the same time until they knelt before each other. Then he turned her around and lifted her shirt over her head, baring her smooth back. Reverently he touched her, cupping her small shoulders, trailing his fingers down her back, grasping her waist and gently massaging her flesh. Sarah's head tipped back. He brushed her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck. She shivered and broke out in gooseflesh.

God, he loved her reactions to his touch! Soon, he knew, she would begin making those little grunts and mewling cries of rising pleasure. Jack molded his chest against her back and reached around to cup her breasts in his palms. Her nipples were raised and he stroked his fingertips over them teasingly. He nibbled and kissed her ears, going back and forth between them, as well as nipping and open mouth kisses on the back and sides of her neck. His hands touched all over her breasts. He gently squeezed them as well as rolling the nipples between the pads of his fingers. Sarah indeed began those delightful sounds that went directly to his groin.

She squirmed against him, trying to reach back between them to touch his throbbing erection. Jack pressed down on her shoulders until she was on her hands and knees before him. He reached between her legs and felt her sopping readiness. His eyes closed with pleasure at how much she wanted him. Oh god, she pushed back into his hand, moaning something that sounded like "more."

Jack kissed his way down her back, hands on her hips to keep her relatively still. She was arching her back when he reached her bottom and gave a sharp nip to each rounded cheek. Sarah yelped lightly and shivered. Jack bent down further and swiped a tongue over her wetness. She nearly leaped up off the sand. He chuckled and grasped her hips, lifting her clear off the ground so that only her hands supported her weight. Holding her in the air, he leisurely tasted her, moving his head slowly up and down.

Sarah's eyes squeezed shut. Her chest was tight and she could barely breathe. In her helpless position, all she could do was whimper while she felt Jack's tongue moving sweetly between her legs. Oh, he wouldn't stop, he licked and licked and licked, never speeding up, until her breath was hitching and she felt as though she were drowning. She shook her head frantically. "Jack! Jack!"

He stopped, he put her knees back down and straightened up. She tried to protest but he was pressed close and she could feel the tip of his cock pressing against her opening. Jack's hands were tight on her waist and he shoved deeper inside her. "Ohhh!" she cried. He was so hot and so huge and he felt so GOOD as he went so deep within her. And then he stroked somehow against a sweet place inside her and she screamed in pleasure.

He kept still for a moment, trying to adjust to the sensations. This angle was going to be very good for her, he knew it by the way she was already clamping down on him, wetness slicking him all over. Jack stroked her back tenderly. Sarah was tense, quivering, and jumped slightly when he touched her. He began to stroke in and out of her slowly, rhythmically. She tried to hold him inside her but he was too strong for her, pulling out all the way to the very edge of her, teasing her while she waited, before plunging hard and fast all the way back inside her, driving her body almost down onto the soft sand. Every muscle in her body spasmed as he kept pounding her in his leisurely fashion. She didn’t know if she could take much more yet she wanted it to go on forever.

Waves of intense tension build up in her and crashed hard. She went tight and rigid all over and then felt as if she were bursting outwards, crashing against the man holding her and making her feel this shattering bliss. Jack's hands were keeping her still when she might have collapsed to the ground. He kept pumping deep inside her, her small body shaking on each downstroke, going faster and faster. Sarah wailed as a second orgasm overcame her.

She had no idea that her reactions were driving Jack mad with pleasure. Her pussy greedily sucked at him, clenched around him, but he had made her so wet by now that he just slid back and forth while she spasmed uncontrollably around him. She was completely out of control now; screams, moans and whimpers continuous. His thighs were soaking with her wetness. His rigid organ was enveloped in tight, squeezing, clenching goodness.

Suddenly Jack threw his head back and his thrusts took on a new urgency. Long strokes gave way to short strokes, leisurely ones to fast ones. He cried out loudly and she realized that he was coming close to the edge himself. Somehow she managed to anchor herself, hold herself in place for him while she came strongly in anticipation. She felt him swell inside her, pushing against her inner walls. And then she felt him burst inside her, fill her with his seed while he cried out over and over.

How they kept from falling into the sand she never knew. Her arms trembled as she held herself still, gulping in huge breaths of air. Jack's entire body was shaking and he kept muttering, "oh god" as he also gasped for breath. She felt him slowly shrink within her but they made no move to disconnect until he became so flaccid that he just slid out. Only then did they feel capable of moving, and it was only to crawl to the pool to cool themselves and rinse their sticky bodies.

Sarah glanced over at Jack. His body was drifting in the water, head and neck anchored on the edge of the tide pool, a blissful smile on his face. She chuckled at the indolent picture he made. Jack cracked an eye open and glanced at her. "Laughing at your Captain are you? When I've regained some energy I'll have to punish you."

She splashed water at him and he sputtered and went after her. He grabbed her legs and dunked her, laughing. She came up grinning, and he attempted to pull her close to him. She squirmed in his arms and scissored her legs as if swimming. "Hold still wench!" He aimed sloppy kisses at her mouth which she gigglingly dodged. "I'll have to restrain you otherwise!"

Sarah obediently went still and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Jack arranged them so that he sat on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the shallower water, and she sat on his lap snuggled against his chest. A wicked thought had occurred to her and she smiled softly to herself as she pillowed her cheek on Jack's smooth chest and fleshed out her idea in a few moment's time.

She turned her head and nuzzled her lips over his skin. Then slid up to plant kisses along his jaw until she reached his ear. Jack shivered as she ran her tongue along the edge of his ear. Sarah whispered throatily, "Hmmm, would you use the ship's ropes, and have me stretched tight on your bed?" Then suckled his earlobe.

His mouth went dry. Sarah moved to his other ear and repeated the treatment, this time murmuring, "Is that what it's like to be a pirate's prize? To be ravished by the captain?"

He sucked in a gasp as his cock strained. He leaned back and stared into her eyes. She smiled sensuously and lapped softly at the hollow of his throat. "Would you use that gorgeous mouth on my helpless body, I wonder? Tease me or just take me hard?"

Jack stood up and pressed on her shoulders until he forced her to her knees. The water enveloped her up to her breasts. He rubbed his erection over her cheek in a blatant command. Sarah opened her mouth and took him deep, pressing herself forward to take him even deeper than she normally was able to manage. He grunted, and swayed just a bit. Sarah pumped her mouth along his shaft once, and twice, and then pulled back again, hand stroking him as she spoke. "Either way, it would end with me screaming your name in bliss while I fight to get loose from the ropes."

Jack made an inarticulate cry of need and pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head. His legs shook, and his knees kept buckling. His hands worked at his sides, wanting something to hold onto. Sarah concentrated on him wholly, carefully tilting her head until she had swallowed him entire. Her mouth moved back and forth, taking him into her throat each and every time. Jack cried out breathlessly. "Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!"

His balls drew up tight to his body and his whole body tingled. He grasped her chin and after only a momentary struggle with himself, broke her heavenly grip on him. His eagerness made him rough as he pushed her around so her bottom was presented to him once again. He took her swiftly, making her arch and scream.

Their coupling was wild and quick this time. He rocked her until the cool water splashed over them and the feel of it mingled with the heat of their bodies. Sarah arched and yowled like a feral cat, sobbing with the force of his thrusts and her bliss contractions. Jack went rigid and roared her name, bent over her in helpless pleasure spasms so his face was close to her back. He barely had strength left to drag them both closer to the sand before they collapsed.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." He muttered a timeless interval later. She managed to lay a hand over his chest and feel the thundering of his heart.

"You seem healthy to me," she muttered contentedly.

He grinned. "Maybe one day we'll get bored with each other and make love quietly under the covers with all the lamps doused."

"Sounds like an interesting change of pace."


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "L" word is used. Sarah gets to meet Will Turner. And she learns more about Jack's past, but it's a bit much to take.

Jack and Sarah stayed together on their little hideaway two days in total. Jack rowed out to the ship once, to give instructions and fetch some blankets, food, rum and his tinder kit to tend a fire. The rest of the time, they cavorted naked or nearly naked in their tide pool, and at night snuggled close together in front of the fire. It was a sweet time of opening and trusting, learning more about each other.

"Get on top, yeah that's it." Jack's face was taut as Sarah took him into her body and arched decadently. "Move up and down, just the way you like. Ah yesss! That's it love, please yourself." He moved his head back and forth, grunting quietly. She braced her hands on his shoulders and bounced quick and hard.

"Ohhh...so deep....oh god yeah." Jack began to lose control, moved with her, watched from slitted eyes as she found her release and cried his name almost prayerfully. Giving in to his mounting need, he slammed into her until he reached that perfect moment. "Ohhh god, love you, uhhh....love you!" he cried helplessly.

Instantly he realized what he'd said, what he'd done. Never, ever tell a woman you love her first, and certainly not in the throes of passion! What was he, a boy again? Rolling them over, he swiftly disengaged with her and got up. He felt like a boy with her. Giddy and free and discovering the world's joys as if they'd never existed before. Clearing his throat, not bothering with any clothes, he stood up and reached for the first thing near to hand.

Sarah heard those sweet words from him and rejoiced. But then he pulled away so quickly. She sat up slowly, pulling a blanket around her and watching him. Did he think, perhaps, that she didn't return his feelings? Padding over to stand next to him, she noticed him rolling and unrolling a large piece of bamboo, with a map on it. He was staring at it as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Jack laid the piece of chart flat on a piece of rock so she could see it. In quiet tones he said, "Need to show you this Sarah. It's very important."

She laid her hand over his. Hoping he would understand, she said, "This chart is very important to you. And...I feel the same way! If I could....I would look at these charts, with you, as long as you wanted to." She squeezed his fingers. 

Jack peered at her with a sideways glance. She was smiling softly. He sighed, feeling a euphoric relief and pleasure. Cleared his throat, and spoke haltingly. “Barbossa was my first mate once. Must be about thirteen years ago now. I knew he was a bad lot, but I trusted him anyway. He betrayed me and left me marooned on a useless spit o'land. Nothing like this lovely little stretch.”

Sarah's eyes went wide. She parted her lips to ask a question, but had a feeling Jack was not done. And after a moment, he went on. “The booty we was after......gold it was. Legendary gold that Cortez had plundered from the Aztecs and hidden. But it was cursed gold.” He turned and looked her dead in the eye. “I swear on my life the gold was cursed. It made one like a dead man walking. Hungry, thirsty, tired, and never any peace. The curse took every man what had a share in that treasure, except me. When I finally tracked Barbossa down, I not only took my revenge, but I broke his curse as well.

Sarah's brow knit in total confusion. “But....but it was Barbossa who tried to kidnap me! He's not dead Jack! You KNOW he's not dead! I was just on his ship for days, he's REAL!” She could not fathom why Jack would tell her such a strange tale!

Jack nodded seriously. “Aye. It sounds mad, doesn't it? S'the truth though, every bit.” Then he went on and explained how Lord Cutler Beckett had crashed Will and Elizabeth's wedding in search of Jack. How Davy Jones had marked him, chased him down, made him desperate. How he and Elizabeth had made Will captain of Jones' dread ship, and how Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will had used this chart to save him from the Land of the Dead. Circling it, he showed her how it changed to show other lands, other treasures. He told her about the Fountain of Youth. 

Sarah wandered away from him to walk and think. The sun was sinking low in the sky and she stared at it nearly unseeing, struggling with all she had heard. She loved Jack very much, but he was either insane, lying, or telling the truth. She didn't know which and it made her sick at heart. She respected his mind and intelligence. She trusted him to be loving and honest with her. But what was she to believe? Maybe Gibbs could help her understand. He'd told her that he'd known Jack for a long time. 

When he called her, she returned to him, not any closer to a decision about what to do. He was dressed, and wanted to return to the ship to make sail for the island he believed hid the Fountain. Jack was so bouncy and eager and happy, she easily hid her doubts from him.

Mr. Gibbs put out a welcoming hand and pulled her onto the deck of the Pearl. Momentarily ignoring Jack climbing right behind her, he swept the young woman into a warm bear hug. "Sarah lass, welcome back!" He swung her into a little circle and jubilantly put out a hand for his Captain.

Jack came aboard just in time to hear his crew cheering and in particular, Pintel hollering out, "Hello again, Mrs. Captain!"

He jerked his head over in the direction of the inseparable pair of pirates. Pintel caught his look and looked shamefaced and immediately sputtered, "Sorry!"

Jack looked thoughtful. He looked at Sarah who merely smiled and shrugged. He strolled in a little circle which took him from Sarah to Pintel and back to Sarah again. "Mrs. Captain, eh? Is that what they call you? Hmmm," he continued to look thoughtful and not exactly displeased.

Then, in true Sparrow flittiness, he strode suddenly to the helm, giving brisk orders to hoist anchor and head for the next heading. They rounded the island and came quite suddenly and unexpectedly upon a shipwreck. It seemed there were some hidden and treacherous shoals on the far side of the little getaway where Jack and Sarah had played. The ship was mostly submerged by now.

"Jack, should we help them?" Sarah hurried over to him. Jack's keen eyes were assessing the damage.

"There's no help we can give most of them anymore," he murmured. "And what help that's already on it's way, is better than anything I can do."

Before she could ask him what he meant, the answer came. A ship came suddenly bursting out of the water to rest right beside the submerged one. She gasped in shock. The Pearl's crew looked respectful and wary but certainly not terrified. Jack seemed totally calm and even happy. He hummed a little tune as he steered closer.

Sarah positioned herself behind and slightly to the side of Jack so she could peer around him at the fascinating and amazing sight. Now they were close enough for the two crews to converse if they wished. The men on the other ship were busy attaching grappling hooks and boarding planks to the sinking one, and several crossed over. Sarah assumed it was to give aid.

One dark haired man who clearly wore a mantle of command, swung to the rail and waved a greeting to Jack, which he eagerly returned. "William! It's been too long! Can you spare a few minutes to come aboard?"

The combination of sternness and boyishness of the other captain's face was very interesting. He cast a quick, critical eye over the work of his crew. Sarah followed his eye and watched them. They were lifting something from the bodies...she squinted. It appeared that they were taking the bodies themselves! No, she saw that they were still lying there. But ghostly forms accompanied the men away. She shivered with dread. What kind of sailors were these, that Jack was eager to greet?

"Always a minute for you, Jack." And suddenly the man called William was standing on the Pearl, face to face with her Captain. Sarah uttered a little cry and stumbled backwards.

Jack took her hand to steady her. "Sarah darling, this is my other dearest friend, Captain Will Turner, Master of the Sea. Will, this is me Sarah!"

"Miss," Will gave her a little bow and respectful salute. "It's an honor to meet one who has, actually, captured Captain Jack Sparrow!" A mischievous smile turned his lips up and lit his handsome face.

She clung to Jack as she gazed at him. Her eyes were drawn to the livid red scar on his chest. "Will?" she said weakly. Then realization dawned and she looked at Jack. "THAT Will?"

"Ah. You must have met my wife Elizabeth," Will strained eagerly towards Jack. "How is she? I miss her so much..."

"When I've finished me current business, I must see about convincing your fairly distressing wife, err, fair and distressed wife to sail with me for a brief and no doubt satisfying rendezvous with the Flying Dutchman."

"The Flying Dutchman?" Sarah interrupted. Her chest heaved. “Then the story is true! But it's a ghost ship!” 

Will smiled. "Indeed it is, and I am the fairly substantial ghost of a Captain." A crewmember called to him and he listened alertly as the man reported, "Five survivors, Captain Turner. And two who wish to serve the hundred years."

"Have you any need for more crew, Jack?"

"Aye boy, I can use a few more men. Let them aboard."

Will's eyes suddenly lost all focus and he turned his head to gaze out across the sea. "Forgive me Jack. Sarah. My crew have finished their work here and I find I am needed elsewhere. Good day to you both." He gave a little bow and vanished. Sarah blinked rapidly when she saw him reappear on the deck of the Dutchman.

He reappeared a moment later. "Almost forgot." He handed Jack a small bell. It looked like silver but scorched by fire somehow so that it appeared streaked with soot. "If you have need of me, ring it. You won't hear it, but I will. I can't promise anything but......I'll do my level best to answer, Jack."

Jack took it gravely. "Thank you lad. Good sailing." The men's eyes met in a warm glance, and they clasped hands briefly before Will went once more to his own ship. This time he stayed there, and they submerged with barely a splash few minutes later.

"That's it! This is too much! I need some rum!" Sarah announced dizzily. Jack grinned to himself as he watched her walk off. She slowed down and her hand brushed against her stomach. Jack's eyes narrowed. Later, he saw her sitting next to Gibbs mending nets while he sipped from his flask and occasionally giving her tiny sips. Knowing that Mr. Gibbs's flair for storytelling equaled his own, Jack gave up the helm to Mr. Cotton and crept closer to overhear.

"He loves her very much, that's clear." Jack glanced at Sarah, suddenly wary. She was referring to Elizabeth Turner. But Elizabeth was no threat to Sarah's place with him, now was she? Oh no.

"Aye, he do care for her. Wanted her in his bed quite badly, once. But she killed him, and that put a damper on it. Funny how that works."

She gave Gibbs an odd look. Gibbs went on. "She was right though. It WAS the only way. She saved the rest of the crew that hadn't already been killed by the beastie. And we all went after him later, to rescue him, so they're square." He smiled almost nostalgically. "But romance never worked out between them. Wasn't meant to be. She was absolutely devoted to young Will."

Sarah's eyebrows drew down in a puzzled frown. "Is that supposed to be a metaphor or something? What beastie?"

"The kraken what took him to Davy Jones's locker." Gibbs paused in reminiscent contemplation. "The Captain told me a little about it. He said, 'Damned odd place. Rocks.' Anyway, in the final battle Davy Jones was deposed. Jack was going to take his place and sail the seas forever but he stabbed Will before Jack could stab his heart. So Elizabeth and Will and Jack all plunged the knife in together, which saved Will, in a manner of speaking, except that he isn't here to be a proper husband."

Sarah was getting used to the sometimes rather garbled accounts of Jack's adventures but this was a bit much. She grasped onto something she recognized. "Will?"

"Aye. The whelp." Jack interrupted. "He and I are best o' mates, darling. Never a thing he wouldn't do for me, nor me for him." Jack smiled contentedly. Sarah went to him, and took up her usual place cuddled into his chest listening to his heartbeat.

They stood watching the horizon beckon them for while. Sarah tilted her head up and kissed the underside of his chin, loving the way his beard rasped her lips. She wound her fingers through his hair and tugged his face down to hers.

He expected her to kiss him but instead she spoke. "I won't doubt you anymore Jack. The most outlandish tales I hear about you or from you seem to be true. And I do trust you." Now she did kiss him, aggressively, and spoke again a hairsbreadth from his lips. ""Never give me a reason to doubt you!"


	12. More Piracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah goes raiding, and shows what a tricky lass she is. A question is asked, and a quest begins. 
> 
> Everyone, I'm SO sorry, I literally forgot to update earlier this week! Work and life have been tricky. I will be better. Also, I am trying to get it so non archive users can comment. For some reason every time I change it, the settings just go back to the default setting! Argh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I'm SO sorry, I literally forgot to update earlier this week! Work and life have been tricky. I will be better. Also, I am trying to get it so non archive users can comment. For some reason every time I change it, the settings just go back to the default setting! Argh!

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed in her nightgown, brushing her hair and watching Jack studying charts intently. Finally she called his name. "Hmm?" he grunted without turning.

"You've already figured out where the Fountain is."

Jack sighed, pushed himself back in his chair, and stretched. "Aye. Leastaways, I think I have. Now I want to buy off the crew. Or should I say, send them on shore leave."

She tilted her head quizzically. "They have what was taken from my erstwhile fiance."

"They need to have more." Jack answered shortly and rubbed his eyes.

She couldn't help chuckling at that. "The insatiable greed of a pirate?"

He stood at the foot of the bed and just stared at her without saying anything. Sarah stared right back at him, not judging him, just accepting him for who he was. "Well, these waters are rich pickings for pirates after all." And she smiled in imitation of Jack's most roguish piraty grin.

"Oh yes," he said in that velvety voice. He began taking off his clothes. Once his shirt and boots were off he crawled up the bed towards her, eyes melting with desire. "Plenty of...prizes..for captains to plunder."

After that he became very urgent, telling her in gasps what he wanted next. And Sarah obeyed his every command, until both of them were completely beyond the ability to speak at all.

Still, he was able to shake her awake before dawn, pushing her boy clothes at her in silent command. Mr. Cotton was at the helm, Marty waited with loaded gun, Pintel and Ragetti with drawn cutlasses. A merchant ship peacefully at anchor was the chosen target. "Hoist the colors," Captain Sparrow ordered. The cannons were fired, once, in warning.

Jack had them wait until just after the the moment the crew began to wake. "A minimal guard. Idiots," he muttered in disgust. He led the charge across the boarding plank that was laid between the two ships.

"Morning, gents," he greeted the groggy crew of the merchant ship. "You're riding low in the water. That's good news for us, very bad news for you. Savvy?"

He grinned brashly in the faces of the guard, who were facing the pistols of Ragetti and Marty. The others moved to pilfer through the cargo hold while he cast a quick eye out for Sarah. He couldn't see her right away, and a ghost of a frown creased his brow.

He assumed there would be no resistance. Jack stood on the railing of the quarterdeck to better survey the pillaging that was taking place, relaxed and supremely confident. What he did not see was the captain with six of his men coming from the captain's quarters to attack him, crawling up the stairs then sneaking past the rigging one by one until the last possible moment. He was taken completely by surprise when they charged him, and even more surprised when Sarah suddenly appeared next to them, crying, "Wait!" even as they raised their cutlasses against Jack.

All the sailors, pirate and merchant alike, were distracted. She had her eyes wide, and tears were coursing down her cheeks. With all eyes on her, she lowered her sword and her breath hitched in her chest.

"These pirates have been abusing me for weeks! You've got to help me!" she addressed the merchant captain in a desperate tone. As she edged past Jack, she gave him a terrified glance. "The Captain had made me his prize. And forced me to engage in piracy, and other abominable acts, with his men!"

The merchants growled angrily and pressed their swords closer to Jack's belly. He swatted a couple aside but otherwise made no move. She sheathed her blade and reached desperately towards the captain. He took her and held her against his body. "There lass, it's all right now. We'll look after you."

She buried her face in his neck but she could still be heard to say, "I have no virtue left, but my freedom is most important."

The captain had something to fight for now. He tucked Sarah safely behind him. Ah, the positioning was almost perfect now. Jack grinned in delight and swung his sword, blade flat to slap across the faces of one, two, three out of the six attackers right in a row. He kicked out savagely, managing to disarm two of them. Then leaped down and with a twist of his blade managed to knock a sword out of the hand of the third man he'd just smacked.

Sarah kicked a fourth into her Captain's range, drew her pistol and pointed it at the merchant captain's head. She drew her sword and held it threateningly at the remaining men. The officers looked stunned. Sarah smiled evilly at the man who would have rescued her. "Don't trust anyone who comes from a pirate ship," she informed him.

Jack went on in perfect continuation of her sentence. "If she'd truly been my prize she'd have been trussed up in me cabin. Now, everyone remain calm, no one will be harmed and we'll soon be on our way!" And indeed they were, there were no more heroics from the merchants, and the pirates left the crew tied to the mast, weapons tossed overboard.

The Pearl sailed quickly away. Jack sought out Sarah and pulled her to the center of the crowd of cheering men. "My dear," he began. "That was a magnificent performance. You even had me fooled for just a moment. But, err, it has come to my attention that some of me crew have taken to calling you, 'Mrs. Captain.'"

That same crew began to quiet and listen. Sarah lifted her chin defiantly. Would he take her to task for that NOW, in front of all the men, after such a successful raid? "And it seems to me to be a damn fine idea," she heard him say, and her eyes nearly bugged out.

He shuffled his feet as if nervous. "So Sarah darling," he looked at the sky, at the ship's wheel, and finally at her. "What say you? Will you sail with me always?" And then Captain Jack Sparrow stunned not only his woman but his crew by speaking these words. "Want to get married?"

There was a collective gasp from the crew. Sarah felt as if all the air in her chest had been sucked away from her by that gasp. She stared up at Jack with her eyes huge and her mouth wide open in astonishment. He was so beautiful; his face so serious, his eyes so open and loving. Sarah looked up at the dawning sky. A few stars were still visible. She looked around at the ship that had become her home, and saw some of the faces of the crew, looking happy and expectant.

Joshamee Gibbs stared with particular intensity at her. He smiled, but did not look as pleased as the rest of them. She smiled reassuringly back at him, her fingers trailing once more over her stomach. She looked again at Jack, who by now was beginning to look upset. He turned on his heel partway as if he would stalk away.

Quickly she put a hand on his shoulder. "Aye Captain. Wherever the rudder points, I'll sail with you."

His face lit up with great happiness, grabbing her in his arms and swirling her around in a huge circle. Though she'd seen his face in many expressions so far, never had she seen a wider grin. She could nearly count his gold teeth. Everyone on board let out a joyful yell. The musicians ran and got their instruments.

Before long, a rousing song was being played on violin, drum, and flute. In the warm Carribean morning, with adventure waiting for them in the nearby islands, they gave themselves up to celebration.


	13. Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sarah find their heart's desire. There's puzzles to solve along the way.

Chapter 13 - Fountain

It took them a few days to lay their plans, in part because Sarah insisted on following Gibbs' advice and 'thinking about her future.' So they planned for events of the next few weeks between them before setting out in the longboat, by themselves. The crew of the Pearl were ordered to rendezvous with them at a heading closer to the mainland of Florida.

Jack rowed a tad aimlessly until the longboat was out of sight of the Pearl. He stopped for a moment and looked at his lady with great respect. "You've a much harder will in you than I ever woulda thought when I first met ye, little bit o'Sarah. But I admire you greatly for it. Everything you've said to me about the adventure we're undertaking makes sense."

Sarah nodded almost regally, accepting this as her due. Inside, she glowed with fierce pride at having impressed the great Captain Jack Sparrow with her strategy. They beached on the island where Jack's compass had lost it's direction. Having talked it over with Sarah, he had come to the conclusion that he was caught between two things he greatly desired; her, and immortality, and his compass had obligingly tried to show him both.

Jack faced the teeming, verdant greenery that seemed almost to whisper, seemed almost to grow before his very eyes. His mind attempted to wander away, his gaze slid from side to side unable to look directly at it.

"There's some kind of...revulsion...like a magic spell to keep people away," Sarah said in a hushed tone. She was experiencing a desire to wander off in the opposite direction. 

"Magic? Why would there be magic?" Jack replied.

"It's the Fountain of Youth, Jack. That's pretty magical."

"Well then," he flourished with a grin, "it's a good thing I've got a strong willed lady!" And they managed to clasp hands and force themselves to walk haltingly forward.

It wasn't difficult, exactly. They seemed overtaken by lassitude. Their minds kept turning to other things that they wanted to do instead. Visit Elizabeth. Steal from ships. Drink rum. Make love.

They would just pause, and let the thoughts come, and enjoy the temptation. Then walk forward again. The fronds seemed to part for their footsteps, the trees bend slightly as they passed. Vines lifted away from their faces. Jack and Sarah looked at each other in wonder. The lassitude lessened a bit. They walked on a bit and after a short interval came upon a simple wooden sign with ornate script, bearing the simple inscription:

Keep the secret,  
lest it be lost

Beneath the words, two sketches side by side. One of them, clearly the Fountain. The other, a grassy plain.

"What do you suppose that means," she whispered. "Keep the secret? The Fountain isn't a secret, it's a famous legend!" She tried to pass the sign, and was shoved by an unseen force onto her bottom.

Jack hauled her up carefully and brushed her off. "Guess it's something we'd best figure out, darling."

She humphed a bit, hand going protectively to her stomach. Jack narrowed his eyes at this, having seen her do this a few times before. "Well someone put this sign here, so I guess SOMEONE must have found the Fountain!"

"Yesss," Jack agreed thoughtfully. "It's not the fact of the Fountain that's secret but the location, after all. Otherwise people would be swarming here."

"And there'd be lots of people who don't grow old. So...the sign is there...so people agree that once they find the Water, they won't tell where it is. Or something..."

Jack was studying the images carved into the wood of the sign. "'Lest it be lost'," he mused. "What happens when water is lost? Does it sink right into the ground?"

It struck them both at the same moment. If they revealed the secret of the location of the Fountain, it would sink into the ground and disappear forever. A chart with vague directions and hints was apparently allowed; it had been difficult enough that Jack struggled to decipher it for months before he even met Sarah.

"I've no plans to ever tell anyone where the Fountain is." Jack said carefully, addressing the sign. As soon as the words left his mouth he cocked his head and looked astonished.  
Sarah voiced, "The Agua de Vida must stay hidden, for other travelers to discover by themselves." And she heard the sound of tinkling water, as of a Fountain.

Awed, they walked towards the sound and soon came upon another sign. They stopped just in front of it, and couldn't help peering through the remaining shrubbery. They saw a shimmery wetness in the air. As one, they looked eagerly at the sign.

Share the wealth,  
lest it reverse

Beneath it, the sketches were of a handsome young man and beautiful woman. Next to it, a decrepit couple. The message seemed crystal clear, yet...

"How can we share it, if we have to keep it secret?" asked a perplexed Sarah.

"We keep the exact location secret, love. The water itself we share. If we're greedy, the effect is reversed and we grow old instead of young." Jack growled in frustration. "Well, that's just not the nature of pirates! 'Take what you can. Give nothing back.' It's sort of our motto!"

She looked at him seriously. "Pirate greed cannot cost us this Jack."

He pouted. Then nodded. "I'll share it with Gibbs." Sarah decided suddenly.

"Elizabeth," Jack said. So low she barely heard him, he added, "So she won't grow old for immortal Will."

They passed the sign and Jack took Sarah's arm, stopping her forward progress. He took out two flasks and offered her one. "Empty it, love." He tipped his against his mouth, taking large swallows to clear the liquid out of the container. Sarah hesitated, then poured the rum out onto the ground.

Jack noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and stared in amusement and surprise. Not since he'd met her had his Sarah turned down rum. She seemed to have a taste for it to match his own. She smiled weakly at him, and walked towards the Fountain to forestall his questions.

Together they stood and looked on the Fountain of Youth. Or tried to rather, since the bubbling liquid glowed brightly like the sun. If they closed their eyes and listened to it's bubbling, they seemed to hear the sound of laughing children. The plants around it were mere seedlings, maturing only as they progressed away from the Fountain's edge.

Who knows how long they stood there, looking and listening and reveling in the discovery. It was beautiful just to bask in the loveliness. At last Sarah drew in a deep breath. She felt as if she were sucking in that glorious glowing and infusing her entire body with it. "C'mon," she tugged Jack forward.

Reverently they knelt at the water's edge and filled the flasks. Their hands got wet with Fountain water and when they drew them out, the skin was glimmering with faint echoes of the fierce glowing. "Now we drink," Jack whispered. "Here's to eternal youth."

Sarah grabbed his hand. "No, not eternal." She shook her head solemnly. "Can you imagine a world where no one got old? Ever? And we still had babies at the same rate as ever? It would be awful."

Seeing how seriously he took that, she smiled and tried to lighten it. "Drink up, me hearty!" They took only a few swallows. It was like drinking light, they could only bear a small amount. Once they finished, they sat looking at each other for a few minutes, grinning like fools.

"So when are you going to tell me, Sarah?" Jack asked. His eyes dropped down to her waist.

Sarah let out all her breath in a whoosh. He knew? "I'm going to have a baby, Jack. And I've just drank Youth water. Our child will have long life."

His slender hands reached for her, gently touched her stomach. "So soon?" he whispered in awe. “It's only been two months that we've been together!" His teeth glinted white and gold as he caressed her. "Though we've been joined at the hip, as it were, nearly every night!"

He stood, and helped her stand, and kept an arm around her waist as they backed away from the Fountain. They couldn't bring themselves to turn their back on it. "C'mon darlin' we've got a wedding to plan!"


	14. Wedding and Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter, the happy ending. I have lots more written about Jack and Sarah. If you would like to read it, tell me in the comments? Please?

She pulled Mr. Gibbs aside once they were near the Florida mainland and unscrewed the cap of the flask. "Drink just a sip Mr. Gibbs. This is water...very special water. It'll stop you growing old."

Gibbs looked at her and his eyebrows shot up. "Found it, did ye? Fountain of Youth?"

"How did you know?"

"Jack's a clever bugger. And I know he wants to live forever!"

"I'll give it to Mr. Cotton too. You two are the oldest members of the crew. Mr. Gibbs, will you give me away at my wedding?"

Once they reached the bluff where Elizabeth Turner lived out her long lonely wait, she raced out to meet them with arms outstretched. Sarah was grasped, squeezed hard enough to nearly crack ribs, and kissed soundly on both cheeks. "Sarah, you've come back to see me! Oh, now I know we'll be good friends!" Elizabeth actually ignored Jack in favor of linking arms with the shorter woman and strolling with her across the yard to her kitchen door.

"Oi!" Jack yelled indignantly from behind them. And Elizabeth burst out laughing, swung around, and ran to hug him as well. Sarah watched him whisper in her ear and remove the Youth water flask from his frockcoat pocket. She turned away. That was a private conversation.

Later, as they ate, Elizabeth was very quiet. She kept patting the baby within her and staring out the window. Whatever her thoughts were, they seemed bittersweet, for tears glistened in her eyes even as she smiled to herself. Jack watched her with a rare look of tenderness in his eyes, and kept glancing at Sarah and smiling proudly at her.

The woman shopped together for Sarah's wedding dress, leaving a very disgruntled Captain pouting because they would not let him in on their plans. All the next day Elizabeth fussed and powdered and curled and laced up Sarah. That evening, as the sun was setting, they finally involved him.

He stood near the chaplain that Elizabeth had talked into performing the wedding ceremony at her home. He stood alone, and looked more terrified than Elizabeth had ever seen him. He also looked a fair bit cleaner than usual, and his clothes were clean. 'Will should be here,' she thought, feeling a deep grief welling up within her. 'Not only for Jack...'

The pirate Lord who'd faced so many fearsome enemies looked as if he might run away, arms flailing, and hurl himself over the edge of the bluff. The band she'd assembled began to play, and Sarah appeared beyond the lawn, on Joshamee's arm. Jack blinked a few times, and Elizabeth could see his Adam's apple bobbing.

Mrs. Turner had to admit that Sarah Deverleigh looked gorgeous. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and several long locks were pulled down and curled to enhance her bared shoulders. Her dress was a very pale pink, and pink seashell earrings and necklace were her only jewelery. A golden veil covered her face, secured in her hair by Elizabeth's golden combs. Mr. Gibbs escorted her, wearing clothes similar to his uniform in the Royal Navy, looking more dapper and respectable than he'd looked in years. He was beaming as proudly as if Sarah were indeed his own daughter whom he was giving away.

Sarah appeared calm and lovely but the flowers she held were trembling visibly. When they began walking, it was clear that Gibbs was more or less forcing her forward.

They stepped gracefully closer, Elizabeth squeezed Sarah's shoulder reassuringly, and Gibbs moved to stand near Jack, very unobtrusively supporting the Captain; literally, he stood behind him and held him up. They were the only witnesses to this ceremony. Jack had said he did not want his crew rabblerousing at such a sacred ceremony. Elizabeth and Gibbs felt sure he was just afraid of looking vulnerable in front of his crew.  
The minister smiled benignly at Sarah and Jack and opened his book. He cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Captain Jack Sparrow and Sarah Deverleigh. I understand the bride and groom have written their own vows?"

Jack finally seemed to have recovered some of his usual poise. This vows thing had been his idea. "Yes. Vows." He cleared his throat, reminding Elizabeth quite suddenly and poignantly of another, botched, proposal. She smiled as Jack took Sarah's hand. "Sarah Deverleigh, I promise that I will give you port in the storm, sail with you to the horizon and beyond, share me plunder with you equally, trust you with me secrets, and love you until we're too old to even chew anymore."

The old chaplain's eyebrows flew up at the word 'plunder.' Elizabeth chewed her lip and wished really really hard that the man of God would let it pass. Now it was Sarah's turn, and part of her vows had caused the very first disagreement between them. Jack claimed it went against the Code, and she answered back that she wasn't choosing the life of a pirate, but would live on land and only join him for voyages, not permanently. That was part of the negotiations before they found the Fountain.

She would not back down. "Jack Sparrow, my Captain, I promise to set sail wherever you point the tiller, provide you a safe haven on land, protect you from the authorities, never betray your secrets, and...never leave you behind."

There. She'd said it. The heavens didn't fall, the sea did not boil up and wash them away, Jack did not run screaming from her. Sarah had married a pirate and broken the Code that his father kept, all in a moment. And she felt good for having promised that particular thing. Very good.

The minister looked a tad scandalized. Mrs. Turner gave him her very best respectable matron smile. He nodded once, and spoke for a few minutes but the couple were not aware of much of it. They just looked at each other. You look beautiful, Jack mouthed at her. Sarah couldn't stop herself. She reached out and brushed a stray lock of his hair aside that was blown across his cheek.

"Now the bride and groom will seal their vows by exchanging rings."

Sarah turned to Elizabeth and handed her the bouquet of pink roses and white lilies. She held up her right hand and removed a diamond ring from her middle finger. It was the engagement ring she'd stolen from Robert. Holding it up, she said, "With this ring Jack, I bind you to my side." She slid it onto the pinky of his right hand.

Jack smiled tenderly and stroked that finger over her cheek. He lifted his left hand with one of his characteristic sweeping gestures. He carefully removed the gold and amethyst ring from his forefinger and held her right hand tenderly. "Sarah, with this ring," his hands began to shake, "I bind you to my side." He slid the ring onto her small hand.

The minister lifted his hands over their heads. Over the roaring in her ears all Sarah could hear was, "I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss."

Then Jack's lips pressed against hers and his arms were around her holding her tight and the thunder of his heart was loud. "Mine!" he growled against her mouth.

Elizabeth had ordered a wedding cake for them, and it was delivered a short while after the ceremony. Jack was very eager to get his bride back to the Pearl and order his crew to shore leave so he could have her to himself. As a result, he did not taste his own wedding cake, and Sarah only had a few bites because Jack hovered and fluttered so impatiently. The only way he could be delayed was to send Gibbs back to the ship to do his task for him. The faithful first mate did so after first beaming at the wedded couple and saying, "It's good to see ye so happy together. May it always be so!"

Finally, finally, they were alone together on the ship. The entire crew had gone off on shore leave. Jack and Sarah were free to indulge in a honeymoon and afterward start settling the future of their child. Jack climbed out of the boat onto the deck and gently pulled Sarah up after him. The moon was at the half so he lit all the lamps to bathe her in the glow of light.

She stood on the deck in her wedding dress. Jack would not allow her to even remove her veil before he finished feasting his eyes on the sight of her. So she stood, eyes lowered, watching the toes of his boots come and go out of her vision as he circled her several times. He stopped in front of her and repeated what he'd said when he kissed her."Mine," so tenderly.

"I've seen me share of treasures in me life Sarah dear. But you are the most precious of all." She closed her eyes at the poetry and tenderness of his voice. To hear Jack Sparrow uttering such beautiful things..."I love you," he whispered in her ear, bringing his hands up to remove the golden combs from her hair.

"I love you too Jack. I know you love me, I thought it since you brought me to see Elizabeth. And I knew it beyond doubt when Captain Turner came aboard."

He tilted his head and smiled with half his mouth, glinting gold at her. "Why did that convince you?"

Sarah couldn't take being so close to him, so alone with him, anymore. She lifted her fingers to stroke his throat and watched his eyelids flutter as she answered. "Because he said, 'one who has, actually, captured Captain Jack Sparrow.' You didn't deny it."

Jack tilted his head back in invitation to kiss his neck. "No, I'll not deny that you've captured me. I trust that you'll not abuse the power that gives you. You could damage me...so badly."

Sarah suckled at his neck, and lightly scraped her teeth over the pulse that increased beneath her kisses. Jack breathed in deeply, and slipped his coat off, setting it by the wheel and resting his hat on top of it. They kissed, and kissed some more. Sarah loved his beautiful mouth, loved his mustache and the way it tickled her skin, loved to sneak her eyes open and see his face so close to her, his eyes closed in pleasure. He looked so sexy it took her breath away.

He undressed her reverently, taking each piece of clothing and inhaling the perfume she wore before laying it carefully aside and moving on to the next. Frequently he kissed her skin as he bared it. Then he bade her hold still while he undressed. Her eyes roved all over him with obvious hunger, which Jack noticed and delightedly slowed down. By the time they were both naked, each of them were aflame with desire.

Jack had a blanket and pillows piled upon the deck, very near the ships' wheel. He lay back on them and beckoned her. "Make love with me Sarah."

With Agua de Vida flowing in their bodies and vigor filling them, they made love in several places on the deck, tried out sex in a hammock, and finally ended up in the Captain's quarters, where they had first tasted each other. Jack did make her his prize tied tight on his bed, and he did use his mouth on her, and took her until she did cry his name in love and passion.

Did they live happily ever after? No one ever does. But they loved truly and deeply, and changed the sea, and the land. How? That's an adventure for another tale.


End file.
